


Из вечносолнечного льда

by astronaut_from_China



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut_from_China/pseuds/astronaut_from_China
Summary: * — исп. «дерьмо»** — «It's impossible» by Elvis Presley** — строчка из песни «Born to Touch Your Feelings» by Scorpions
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 2





	Из вечносолнечного льда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — исп. «дерьмо»  
> ** — «It's impossible» by Elvis Presley   
> ** — строчка из песни «Born to Touch Your Feelings» by Scorpions

Челнок плавно входит в термосферу. Зеленые и фиолетовые полярные сияния ласково лижут оцинкованные стены. От их магнитного воздействия датчики сбоят на несколько единиц. Температурный счетчик показывает красноречивые двести кельвинов, и Рэйес невольно шевелит замерзшими в ботинках пальцами. Торговцы с Воелда говорили, что двести кельвинов — еще теплый денек, но это было до прилета Первопроходца, творящего с климатом что-то конкретно несуразное. В хорошем смысле.

— Переход в мезосферу через сто километров, — предупреждает Рэйес. — Немного потрясет.

— Так же, как и при входе в атмосферу, или хуже? — недовольно спрашивает Логус. Его вроде так зовут.

— Если ты сейчас не перекинешь мощность на щиты, то намного хуже.

Логус что-то ворчит на своем языке, раздраженно дергая мандибулами, и набирает команду на консоли. Челнок вздрагивает, замедляется и плывет по полярным сияниям совсем легко. Красиво и непрактично. С поверхности смотреть на полярное сияние безопаснее, чем когда оно вокруг и полностью закрывает обзор. Рэйес часто летал в подобных условиях, но у него был истребитель с мощнейшими сканерами, а не гражданский челнок.

— Проходим линию Кармана. Вход в мезосферу через два километра.

— Посторонних объектов не наблюдаю.

— Кетты летают так высоко? — спрашивает Тэрон, растирая ладони между собой. — Ух, холодно… Ненавижу этих вонючих выродков. Правильно Слоан делала, что на куски их кромсала — они хотя бы к порту не подходили, а что эти ледорубы могут сделать?

— С ними Первопроходец. — Рэйес выразительно выгибает брови. — Это что-то и значит.

— Я не верю, что он может менять погоду как сраный волшебник! И их регенераторы бред какой-то. Что они там всем «Нексусом» курят, а?

— Вход в мезосферу.

Логус фыркает.

— Люди, как обычно, говорят много никак не связанной информации.

— Пошел нахрен.

— Куда?

Рэйес закатывает глаза. Ему было бы намного легче в одиночку, чем в компании «отверженных». Вежливо отказаться от охраны он не смог, о чем сейчас очень жалеет. Человек и турианец — странный тандем, с которым и крогану связываться не всегда хотелось: турианцы упрямы, а люди болтливы. Сначала Рэйеса устраивало, что они просто говорили друг с другом, упрямо игнорируя само присутствие Рэйеса, но потом их болтливость, не делающая из них профессионалов-киллеров совсем, начала раздражать.

Тэрон принялся в подробностях описывать направление таинственного места, которое Логус никогда не замечал на картах, пока челнок упрямо преодолевал километры атмосферы в сторону Терве Уни. В стратосфере ионизация корпуса начала спадать, но появляются ветра под двести километров в час. Челнок сбивается с курса на незначительные метры. Рэйес хмуро поглядывает на показатели, неудачно вспоминая приземление на Кадару после бунта. Но все оставалось допустимым и жизнеспособным до самых огней аванпоста.

Рэйес всматривается в аванпост сверху: блоков пока еще совсем немного, всего шесть, один из них двухэтажный с прочными полимерными стеклами. Рядом стоят две желтые машины-ледорезы, несколько вездеходов на огромных колесах. Посадочной площадки еще не было, и место для челнока выделено красными маячками, рядом с ангарским челноком. Все остальное пространство занято кораблем гораздо меньшим по размерам, чем грузовые. Рэйес в последний раз видел его в законсервированном доке с заблокированными шасси. Но теперь «Буря» стоит на Воелде, рассекая холод и снег черно-белыми крыльями.

Посадив челнок на указанную позицию, Рэйес разминает замерзшие пальцы и застегивает утепленную куртку до подбородка. Счетчик показывает допустимые двести сорок пять кельвинов перед отключением систем. Его охранники быстро проверяют облегченную ради СЖО броню, натягивают защитные маски и делают мрачные лица. 

Выходить наружу Рэйесу не хочется. Ветра на поверхности нет. На небе играют зеленые и фиолетовые полоски полярного сияния. Полоска колец расчерчивает небо пополам. У Рэйеса перехватывает дыхание от неожиданно глубокого вдоха. Холод колко прокатывается по горлу, заставив сжать челюсти, чтобы не замычать. Он весь сжимается от холода, медленно шагая навстречу таким же зажатым колонистам. Тэрон заметно выпячивает грудь при их приближении, и женщина в капюшоне делает знак идущему за ней ангара.

— Добро пожаловать в Терве Уни. — Она качает головой, останавливая Рэйеса от рукопожатия, и демонстративно прячет руки в карманы. — Здесь слишком холодно, поэтому мы предпочитаем тактильные контакты внутри блоков — там теплее. Идем.

— Умно.

Женщина кивает. Ангара с глазами цвета туманности Ориона пропускает прибывших вперед и пристраивается позади. Взаимодействие ангара и «Нексуса» нельзя было исключать, но такого скоро сотрудничества Рэйес все равно не ожидал. Не то чтобы это помешает его планам, но Киму такие новости порадуют.

Рэйес все равно замерзает по пути к двухэтажному блоку. Внутри — упорядоченный беспорядок. У стены стоит кулер с водой и заботливо наклеенной этикеткой местного производства, а вокруг и друг на друге стоят контейнеры, лежит защитная поли-пленка. Но тепло. Женщина, заметив ищущий взгляд Рэйеса, указывает рукой на лампы.

— Мы используем ангарские генераторы для поддержания температуры и электричества. Они более мощные.

— Ангара уже делятся с вами своей техникой?

— Все благодаря Первопроходцу.

— Он еще здесь?

— Да, он помогает с обустройством аванпоста, пока большинство моего персонала оттаивает на «Нексусе». И еще с парочкой муторных дел. — Она снимает капюшон, поправляет завязанные в хвост волосы и протягивает руку для знакомства. — Блейк, Прийя. Мэр. Зови просто Блейк, ладно? Оставим формальность для «Нексуса».

Прямолинейная. Уверенная. Следует четко по армейскому алгоритму. И у нее пистолет в кобуре под курткой. Рэйес делает для себя очевидный вывод: военная. Для Воелда с его кеттскими базами на каждом уступе это выгодная ставка.

Он пожимает ей руку.

— А ты Рэйес Видаль, связной Слоан Келли.

— Верно.

— А это? — Блейк кивает на Тэрона и Логуса. Между ее бровей появляется морщинка.

— Мои телохранители, — мягко улыбается он. — Слоан Келли решила, что так будет безопаснее. Прошу прощения за не предоставленную информацию.

— Не уверена, что у нас найдется свободный блок для них, только если на складе в столовой — там пока пусто.

Тэрон мрачно смотрит на нее.

— Мы должны остаться с Видалем.

— Ему здесь не угрожает опасность. — Прижавшийся к стене блока ангара прищуривается.

— Мы решим этот вопрос позже, — возражает Рэйес и с неудовольствием отмечает недоверие в лице Блейк. У военных все очень просто: они совсем не умеют скрывать свои эмоции. Подавлять — да, но намеренно скрывать — нет. — Как продвигаются дела аванпоста?

Блейк перестает хмуриться, но взгляд у нее потяжелел.

— Все не так плохо для элейской Сибири, но это все равно работа в экстремальных условиях. Наш главный враг — холод. СЖО компенсируют некоторое время на холоде, но ближе к полюсу уже жарит радиация, а к экватору осталось много небольших лагерей кеттов.

— Кетты?

— Об этом лучше говорить с Первопроходцем, Видаль. — Блейк одергивает себя. — Моя задача — обеспечить твое проживание.

— Спасибо за это.

— Твой блок — третий от стоянки. Там стоят контейнеры, но я надеюсь, ты войдешь в наше положение, — морщится Блейк и активирует омни. — Самый последний блок — склад. Там постельное белье, бытовые вещи, если нужно. Термостойкие ОЗК и термозащита — только под расписку Кросса. Он же торговец. Терминал у нас пока что тоже общий. Подойди позже сюда, в мой офис, я зарегистрирую тебя. На этом все.

Он благодарит ее еще раз. Блейк выходит из блока, впустив внутрь совсем немного холода. Ангара внимательно осматривает гостей. Возможно, еще одно местное наблюдение. Рэйесу хочется выругаться: его охраны вполне хватает, а теперь еще и крайне подозрительные ангара. Такими темпами у него совсем будут связаны руки, а это последнее, чему он позволит случиться, хотя не ему их винить. 

Тэрон снимает маску и, посмотрев на ангара, складывает руки на груди.

— Значит, с тобой жить будем?

— Мне без разницы, где вы будете, но не мешайте мне. — Рэйес выразительно смотрит на них. — Слоан четко дала понять, что входит в ваши обязанности. Моя — устроить сделку. А ваша?

— Обеспечить безопасность, не вмешиваясь в личное время, — рычит Логус.

— О доплате стоит напоминать?

Рэйес активирует омни и переводит на счета чертовых охранников по лишней сотне кредитов. Вымогатели несчастные.

Тэрон смотрит на омни, удовлетворительно кивает и тянет Логуса за острый локоть на улицу.

— Пойдем, палка, нас ждет столовая.

— Палка?

Ангара внимательно смотрит им вслед.

— Какие продажные.

— Верности многим из нас не хватает, — соглашается Рэйес и тоже выходит из блока, все-таки радуясь личному фактору: они с охранниками удачно будут делать вид, что никого из них не существует до формальных переговоров с Танном.

Ночь Воелда опускается на лицо зеленым светом. Даже снег выглядит голубым под светом полярного сияния. Холод пробирает под одеждой. Над аванпостом возвышается горный хребет. Через несколько лет, может, здесь будет горнолыжная база. Прибыльный бизнес, хотя Рэйес никогда не катался на лыжах — у него и зимы толком не было, чтобы учиться. Зябко поежившись, он быстрым шагом идет к складу. Скоро с аванпостом должен связаться Танн для первичных переговоров, но до этого — Рэйес почему-то уверен — еще долго. Пока можно и в новом жилище обустроиться — сделать вид, будто у Рэйеса действительно есть с собой вещи за исключением какой-то одежды.

Генератор на складе заработал не сразу. Темно, из-за чего Рэйес коленом врезается в контейнер.

— ¡Mierda!* — шипит он.

Гребаная юношеская опрометчивость, даже если Рэйес уже давно в категорию не попадает. Через короткую комбинацию на омни загорается фонарик. Синий круг очерчивает часть злосчастного контейнера, по которому Рэйес слабо бьет носком ботинка. Упорядоченный беспорядок, чтоб его. Осмотрев контейнеры в поисках каких-то подписей, ничего подобного не обнаружив, Рэйес заглядывает в первый попавшийся. Комплекты постельного белья, белые, герметично упакованные в вакуумные пакеты.

Проводка блока дважды издает громкий звон. По лампам пробегается искра напряжения. Склад загорается ярким светом, от которого слепит глаза. Рэйес долго моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть, достает себе пакет и воровато оборачивается на звук открывающегося люка. 

Скотт Райдер. Первопроходец. Сын Алека Райдера. Один из близнецов с несколькими попытками вживления импланта. Да, Рэйес много знает о нем.

Скотт долго смотрит на его горящий фонарь, бегло осматривается и с улыбкой кивает:

— Тебе темно?

— Ты задаешь странные вопросы, Скотт Райдер.

— Первопроходец, — поправляет он.

— Первопроходец Скотт Райдер, — Рэйес выключает омни и поворачивается к нему всем корпусом, — ты застал меня врасплох.

— А ты?..

— Рэйес Видаль.

— Связной Слоан Келли, — заканчивает за него Скотт.

Льдистые глаза смотрят с мальчишеской насмешкой и недоверием, но взгляд все равно не кажется Рэйесу холодным. Пронзительным, настороженным, но не холодным, даже если Скотт сейчас пытается выглядеть серьезным. Парадоксальное сочетание ожидания и реальности.

— Верно, — наконец кивает Рэйес, зажимает под подмышкой пакет и осторожно закрывает контейнер. — Все знают обо мне гораздо больше, чем я ожидал. Я польщен.

— Это все из-за Лисаны, — неуверенно улыбается Скотт. — Представь экстранет. Только все новости не по сети, а через Лисану. Она переправляет лед на «Нексус» и Элааден, так что знает все и обо всех.

— Независимая новостная служба?

— Вроде того.

Скотт облизывает обветренные губы и предпочитает смотреть на контейнеры. У него покрасневший от холода нос, крайне белая кожа, лишенная ультрафиолета, и едва заметные синяки под глазами. Он тут достаточно, чтобы даже из кожи вывелся весь солнечный пигмент. И ему неловко, потому что он не знает, что еще сказать. Рэйес бегло смотрит на контейнеры.

— Тут контейнеры без подписей… Не подскажешь, где найти самую мягкую подушку?

Рэйесу не кажется, что это звучит глупо. Скотту не кажется, что это звучит наиграно.

— Самую мягкую подушку уже забрала Блейк, — улыбается он и подходит к приставленному к стене контейнеру, — но просто мягкие еще остались.

— Тоже хорошая перспектива.

Слишком близко Рэйес не подходит, с усмешкой наблюдая, как Первопроходец ищет ему, Рэйесу Видалю, мягкую подушку. Еще наблюдает, как Скотт специально встает в пол оборота, чтобы не выпускать его из виду, и как он не опускает вторую руку в контейнер.

— В этом заключается работа Первопроходца — в поиске подушек для страдающих сколиозом? — улыбается Рэйес, пытаясь немного успокоить Скотта. У него получается, потому что под матовым блеском белой брони его плечи расслабляются.

Он выпрямляется — защитный «позвоночник» брони выравнивается в идеальную осанку — и протягивает Рэйесу согнутую пополам подушку в таком же вакуумном пакете. Потом убирает упавшие на лоб волосы обратно на затылок. Улыбается.

— Только по выходным и праздникам.

— И какой сегодня праздник?

— Не знаю, но где-то он точно есть, — просто пожимает плечами Скотт.

Интересный этот Скотт Райдер. Есть в нем что-то от подростковой неловкости, а что-то — от вечной настороженности Алека Райдера. Не то чтобы Рэйес служил с ним, но как-то вытаскивал его и его отряд из горячей точки. И в профиль Скотт на отца очень похож — та же горбинка на носу. Это к делу не относится вот никак, а Рэйес урывками вспоминает профиль Алека и седину на висках, а во взгляде — холод. Вот они, семейные сходства и различия, которым Рэйес никогда не придавал значения. Дети же за поступки их родителей не отвечают, так какая разница?

Он прижимает к себе подушку и пакет с бельем.

— Спасибо за помощь, Первопроходец Скотт Райдер.

Скотт натянуто улыбается до самого ухода Рэйеса со склада. Холод снова щиплет за щеки и перебирает все кости. Рэйесу точно следует надевать больше вещей под куртку, иначе он рискует подхватить вполне себе человеческую пневмонию, а то и ангарскую. Кто знает, как ее лечить?

Люк в его блок горит оранжевым кругом замка. Почувствовав омни Рэйеса, он крутится в загрузке, загорается зеленым и пропускает его в холодное пространство. Оно от склада отличается только вполовину меньшим количеством контейнеров и самой простой складской мебелью: матрас и шкафчик. На матрасе уже лежит подушка без наволочки, и Рэйес со вздохом кладет рядом с ней еще одну, в пакете. Потом нужно обратно отнести.

Рэйесу пришлось ждать, пока блок достаточно прогреется, чтобы снять куртку и долго греть пальцы, сцепив их между собой. Рэйес думал. Сколько и какие факторы могут повлиять на то, что ему нужно, и, как бы тривиально это ни было, но Скотт Райдер — единственный независимый фактор. Все было просто — он Первопроходец. В его работу входит влезать в те дела, в которые никому лучше не влезать, а у Рэйеса таких сразу несколько.

Ему на омни приходит сообщение от Слоан по зашифрованному каналу. Рэйес успешно отмазывается от нее отчетом о прибытии на Воелд, осматривает жилой блок и поднимается, чтобы заняться делами. Он тут точно надолго.

У Блейк в офисе по-своему уютно. Военные обычно держат все в порядке, с сентиментальными вещами на столе или отдельной полке на стеллаже, выделяя место для своего сердца. У Блейк тоже такое было: фотография ее и женщины с седыми волосами. Они стоят на пляже и машут в камеру, улыбаясь загорелыми лицами. Рэйес быстро отводит взгляд от фотографии, предпочитая изучить сам офис, а не лезть в личную жизнь Блейк.

Под уютом Рэйес понимал наличие свободных белых кресел. На них — сложенное постельное белье. И цветок с гидропоники «Нексуса», достающий ему почти до груди. Стеллаж позади стола Блейк пустой, с отодранной поли-пленкой на полу. Блейк задвигает ее ногой под стол, когда на экране терминала появляется значок загрузки.

Рэйес же расправляет плечи, слегка улыбается и непроницаемо смотрит вперед. Танн его точно не помнит, а вот Кандрос должен, и Рэйес все-таки ждет его реакции. Перевод на управление гражданскими челноками, быстрая встреча в доке, выстрел в радиационный бак — Кандрос должен такое помнить. Не то чтобы Рэйес его ненавидел за выполнение его работы, но у него на борту была девочка-азари пятнадцати лет. Он просто хочет посмотреть Кандросу в глаза, пусть и не прямо.

Логус и Тэрон стоят позади. Каменные лица, каменные стойки — видимо, действительно лучшие из всего арсенала Слоан, когда дело доходит до формальностей. Блейк недобро на них косится, и Рэйес понимающе смотрит ей в глаза.

Наконец загрузка завершается. Терминал раскидывает четыре окна на каждого управляющего «Нексуса».

— Мэр Блейк, — сначала здоровается Танн, — мистер Видаль. Рад познакомиться с вами лично.

— Взаимно, директор Танн.

Кандрос дергает мандибулами — узнал. Рэйесу этого вполне достаточно.

— Слоан Келли готова для переговоров о торговых отношениях между аванпостами «Нексуса» и Кадарой? — спрашивает Эддисон, высокомерно задрав подбородок.

— Да. Ее требования не изменились.

— А что насчет аванпоста?

— Если «Нексус» выполнит свою часть сделки, Слоан подумает о выгоде аванпоста на территориях «Отверженных», но никаких гарантий она не дает.

Кеш качает головой.

— Но зачем тогда нам заключать торговые отношения с Кадарой, если большую часть предложенных Слоан ресурсов можно найти и на других планетах?

Тэрон прочищает горло, намекая на необходимость Рэйеса применить свои невероятные способности, за которые местные на Кадаре зовут его Шеной. Кеш присутствие посторонних возмущает еще больше.

— Руда, которую предлагает Слоан, не находит практического применения на Кадаре из-за отсутствия нужной техники. Десятки месторождений разбросаны по всем пустошам вблизи порта, и Слоан готова начать выработку заново для торговли с «Нексусом». Тем более, что многие металлы сойдут для применения.

— Но у нас все еще нет перерабатывающей отрасли. — Танн задумчиво дотрагивается трехпалой рукой до лица. — Кадара стала бы хорошим местом для постройки завода. Шеф Люкан сможет синтезировать чистый минерал для создания схем и чипов. Не затратно. Принимается.

— Танн, ты же не серьезно? — Кеш тяжко вздыхает.

— Месторождения уже обработаны. Шахты пробурены. У нас уйдут месяцы на бурение на других планетах.

— Что Слоан хочет взамен? — спрашивает Эддисон.

— Лед с Воелда, очистные фильтры, запчасти для оружия и челноков и ее парикмахера, Ниру Т’Гроа.

Блейк позади вздергивает брови, явно не находя обмен равноценным. Слоан никогда не знала предел наглости. Когда есть власть, можешь требовать столько, сколько нужно.

— Это для первых двух поставок, а что после? — Терпение у Эддисон явно подходит к концу.

Рэйес мягко улыбается, раздражая ее еще больше. Ему Слоан за это не платила, конечно — она ему в принципе еще не платила, — но упустить шанс вывести Эддисон из себя? В чем-то настойчивость Слоан по отношению к «Нексусу» была оправдана.

— Если позволите, но это Слоан хотела бы обсудить после соглашения о первых поставках.

— Танн, мы не можем посылать запчасти оружия, — возражает Кандрос, — у нас нет лишних деталей для того, чтобы посылать их бунтовщикам. И не из чего их изготовлять.

— Слоан предлагает вам руду, — напоминает Рэйес.

— Это порочный круг, от которого выиграет только Слоан. — Кеш взмахивает когтистой рукой.

Саларианец тяжко вздыхает и обращается к своим.

— Мы обсудим детали лично, — и уже к Рэйесу, — благодарю за передачу информации. Сколько Слоан готова ждать нашего ответа?

— Столько, сколько вам нужно, чтобы прийти к согласию.

— Блейк, отчет мне, когда установите блоки, — говорит Эддисон и первой отключается.

Наверняка она прямо сейчас пойдет к Танну, чтобы предъявить все, что думает о торговле с Порт-Кадарой, аванпосте среди наемников и убийц и серных озер. Это не проблема Рэйеса, но он ее понимает: без поддержки аванпост не протянет долго, а на «Нексусе» далеко не каждый ботаник и сантехник держали в руках что-то страшнее лопаты и гаечного ключа. Слоан если и разрешит создание аванпоста, то никакой защиты не обеспечит и обложит торговлю с ним такими же налогами, как и местных.

Когда Слоан появилась на Кадаре, творился полный хаос. Она быстро взяла рынок в свои руки: обложила каждого торговца налогом за продажу, запретила частные предприятия, а предпринимателям выдавала строгое количество необходимого материала для определенного количества производства. Слоан стремилась к полной власти на рынке, но бизнес контрабандистов она контролировать не могла, а вот вставлять палки в колеса — да. Жизнь Рэйеса тогда превратилась в выживание.

Тогда родился «Коллектив».

Гаснут все экраны. Терминал возвращается к небольшому рыжему экрану и консоли. Блейк обходит стол, чтобы закрыть свою почту. Пользуясь случаем, Рэйес заглядывает ей через плечо, отмечает двойную шифровку.

— Неплохо прошло, — говорит она. — Когда я попросила разбудить мне двоих техников для установки генераторов, Эддисон была в ярости.

— Ей свойственно, — морщится Рэйес.

Тэрон внимательно смотрит на него и выходит из офиса вместе с Логусом.

— Знаешь Эддисон?

— Немного.

Блейк распрямляется, быстро завязывает волосы в хвост и застегивает куртку. На ее лице появляется слабая улыбка.

— Не хочется плохо говорить об Эддисон, но я согласна.

Рэйес тоже позволяет себе улыбнуться. Хоть в чем-то они с Блейк схожи. Она ему вообще нравится: она осторожна и прямолинейна, четко знает свои обязанности и соблюдает их. Для Терве Уни она будет хорошим мэром, даже если это только формальность.

Перед тем, как выйти вместе с ней из офиса, Рэйес вспоминает, что хотел спросить:

— У тебя здесь очень вкусно пахнет кофе. В столовой его нет. В чем секрет?

— В посте управляющей.

Они спускаются вниз. Там, рассевшись прямо на контейнерах, азари в белой броне и шлемом на коленках беспечно болтает с мужчиной. Когда в их поле зрения появляется Блейк, они оба кивают. Сначала даже кажется, что они вот-вот отдадут ей честь, но ничего такого не происходит. У самого выхода Блейк останавливается и осторожно показывает пальцем на азари.

— Это Лисана. Кофе в нашем рационе очень мало, но если ее очень хорошо попросить, она может привезти с «Нексуса», — шепчет Блейк.

Продолжает она уже на улице, глубоко спрятав руки в карманах. Рэйес, вздрогнув от резкой перемены температур, повторяет за ней, впервые в жизни оценив полезность карманов на одежде. Может, в детстве они и казались ему особого смысла черной дырой, но детство Рэйеса закончилось в двенадцать, а все позже он и не помнит — отчаянно старается забыть.

У Воелда короткий суточный оборот, или просто в Терве Уни поздно встают, но солнце уже стоит высоко. День и ночь на Воелде выглядят почти одинаково — днем только звезды чуть бледнее и зеленый диск звезды плывет по небу. Сейчас оно кристальное, замерзшее от холода. Дрожит только воздух, когда легкие выпускают нагретые клубы пара. Снег под ногами сияет отраженным зеленым светом, и Рэйес морщится от непривычной боли в глубине глаз.

— Мы все адаптируемся к Воелду. — Она идет мимо импровизированной стоянки, кивает стоящим рядом с ледорезами колонистам. — Аванпост стоит две местных недели, а у нас уже монополия на кофе.

— Я помню, как развертывали «Надежду» на Эос, и вы продвигаетесь куда быстрее.

— Тогда не было Первопроходца. Он тоже от недосыпа страдает кстати. Азари из его команды не раз приносила в столовую кофе. Помогает всем, чем может. — Блейк кивает вперед. — Райдер, Коста, доброе утро!

— И вам, миссис Блейк, — улыбается темнокожий кудрявый парень.

— Сколько раз просила называть меня просто Блейк, Коста?

За Блейк Рэйес решает уже не идти, а прижимается к перилам ближайшего к себе блока, сбросив с них снег. Уходить в свой ему не хочется — заняться там все равно нечем, а сидеть и часами думать крайне вредно для здоровья. Ему это как-то Киан сказал и поставил на стол бутылку виски. Потом выяснилось, что она была самой дорогой. Так Рэйес познакомился с одним из самых радикальных барменов Кадары. Самым радикальным была Юми. На Воелде ни виски, ни своего Киана не было, так что отвлечь его, если все пойдет по седьмому кругу, будет некому.

Людей вокруг немного. Если посчитать по блокам, то в Терве Уни живет всего человек десять, исключая команду Первопроходца. Большинство собралось здесь, и Рэйес не до конца понимал, почему. И даже Скотт, который, сложив руки на груди, слушает Блейк, а потом коротко кивает куда-то в сторону. Куда-то в сторону Рэйеса. Надо же — Первопроходец его запомнил. Теперь Рэйес по праву может гордиться своей персоной.

Тот темнокожий парень тоже смотрит в сторону Рэйеса и скептично складывает руки на груди. Тоже из команды. Не стесняется эмоций. Держится уверенно, непосредственно. Наверняка Рэйес сказать не может, но прошлое у него военное. И еще азари.

В Терве Уни Рэйес видел только одну азари, Лисану. На «Нексусе» азари было не так уж и много. Азари ответственны и свою работу не бросят — значит, можно исключить всех на управляющих постах. По спискам с «Нексуса» можно найти. Их у Рэйеса нет. Он активирует омни. На экране появляется надпись от Октанта. Рэйес просит полные списки с номерами капсул криостаза и закрепленной должностью. Октант долго ничего не отвечает. За это время темнокожий парень трижды меряет шагами все расстояние между дальним блоком и стоянкой, втянув голову в плечи. От скуки Рэйес осматривается. В поле зрения попадает Блейк.

Она что-то объясняет Скотту: показывает руками прямоугольник и условно опускает его перед собой, потом делает несколько шагов в сторону и «ставит» такой же сбоку. Скотт качает головой и указывает на уступы скал, которые обрывались в долину. Они недолго спорят: Блейк кивает и выглядит расстроенной.

— Райдер, я не понимаю, чего ты тогда от меня хочешь! Эддисон отказала в запросе пробуждения архитектора, поэтому у меня нет никаких планов.

— Что говорит Лисана?

— Что лед тут везде прочный и выдержит даже «Гиперион».

— Тогда можно поставить их в любое место, куда ты захочешь.

— А если я нарушу какую-то очевидную архитекторскую цепочку? Или будет как-нибудь неудобно? Аванпост станет будущей колонией, Райдер, и то, как я задам ей развитие, станет основой именно колонии. Я не могу принимать опрометчивые решения.

Эддисон говорила что-то о блоках. Рэйес снова осматривает пространство. От лишних движений дрожь бежит вдоль позвоночника. Ветра все еще не было, а температура все еще держалась на низких отметках. И про одежду Рэйес совсем забыл, продолжая ходить в одной куртке на костюм. Да и времени у него не было: он уснул сидя, просматривая почту честно взломанного терминала «Отверженных» в кадарской тюрьме, а потом его разбудила Блейк с крайне срочной просьбой подойти в офис. Когда там за сменной одеждой бегать.

Сжавшись, он встает на условную середину, осматривается. Темнокожий парень возмущенно смотрит на него, что в его маршрут так нагло вмешались, складывает руки на груди и выжидающе смотрит. Рэйес вытягивает шею, рассматривая порядок блоков.

Они стоят углом. Три на два и столовая позади. Если убрать стоянку и перенести посадочную площадку…

— Блейк, а что насчет квадрата? — он чуть повышает голос.

— В смысле?

Рэйес сначала хочет извиниться за вмешательство, но Блейк подходит к нему, нахмурившись и явно ожидая пояснения. Скотт заинтересованно наклоняет голову. Никто не ждет от него извинений.

— Здесь блоки стоят углом. — Рэйес руками показывает получившийся угол. — Если поставить блоки так же и с другой стороны, то получится внутренний двор, защищенный от ветра.

— И в любом случае будут преграды для обстрела сверху. — Скотт поднимает голову на уступы.

— Придется двигать стоянку…

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы? Что-нибудь из разработок?

Блейк активирует омни и находит схемы аванпоста. Все по стандарту, элементарные модели, основанные на практичности аванпостов в обычных условиях. Архитекторы и дизайнеры явно не ожидали такой подставы от «золотых миров». Практичность появляется на практике, а не предположениях и наблюдениях в два миллиона световых лет. Рэйес указывает на наиболее похожую на его схему.

— Здесь есть подобие внутренних дворов, но вам нужен только один. Остальные блоки можно ставить также.

— А стоянку можно переместить поближе к складу, просто оставить достаточно места для доков и дороги для выезда, — продолжает его мысль Скотт, рукой указывая на выделенные омни площади.

— И посадочные площадки разместить там, где ямы. И останется место для спутника, а в центре двора поставим метеобашню, — глаза у Блейк загораются решимостью, когда Скотт кивает ей в подтверждение, — башню и систему оповещения.

— Видишь? Ты сама все решила, — подбадривает ее Скотт.

— Тогда нужно срочно перегнать все… — Она коротко смотрит на Рэйеса и также коротко ему кивает. Военные показывают жестами, взглядами, поступками то, что у них на душе, если после всего она у них осталась. Блейк — не исключительный фактор. — Корабли вот-вот прилетят, а у нас место не расчищено. Кросс! Мне нужны люди, чтобы отогнать вездеходы назад! У тебя три минуты на поиск людей. Живо!

Скотт шмыгает носом, пряча улыбку.

— Она всегда такая? — спрашивает Рэйес, глядя, как встают по стойке колонисты, когда к ним подходит Блейк.

— Я не очень хорошо ее знаю, но да, почти. — Скотт смотрит на него. — Ты еще и в планировке на местности разбираешься?

— А ты все еще задаешь странные вопросы, Скотт.

— Первопроходец.

— Первопроходец, — соглашается Рэйес, пряча руки в карманах. Костяшки у него совсем заледенели.

— Это моя работа — задавать странные вопросы.

— Тогда моя — странно на них отвечать.

Скотт усмехается. Потом еще раз. И начинает смеяться. Опрометчиво на холоде — клубы пара тревожат натянутый воздух, испаряются и исчезают. Но слушая смех Скотта, думаешь, что ему можно: его голос все еще немного хриплый из-за появления взрослой грубости в связках, но не до конца слившийся с тембром. Получается что-то среднее, но приятное.

— Ты точно со своей работой справляешься, — вздыхает Скотт и трет покрасневший от холода кончик носа.

Рэйес просто пожимает плечами. Этот разговор совсем не имеет смысла: разве что Скотт перестает держаться рядом с ним напряженно. Не то чтобы Рэйесу было дело до его комфорта, но, кажется, было. Чем больше тебе доверяют, тем меньше подозрений ты вызовешь потом. Рэйесу слишком поздно это приходит в голову, потому что Скотт возвращается к своему хорошо скрытому бдению: руки не опускает, не складывает, чтобы не пропустить удар, которого не будет. И как он успевает так меняться прямо на глазах?

Со стоянки трогается первый вездеход. Лобовое стекло покрыто тонким слоем льда, и водитель высовывается из окна, смотрит в зеркало и осторожно сдает назад, подбираясь к челнокам и «Буре». Блейк зовет кого-то через омни, а потом выводит на снегу ботинком условный периметр. Может, Рэйэсу тоже придется отогнать свой челнок.

Ему кажется, что говорить Скотт больше не будет, но он шмыгает носом и смотрит на него внимательными глазами.

— Как прошли переговоры?

Первопроходец, точно — лезет в те дела, в которые никому лучше не лезть.

Рэйес напрягается. Скотт сейчас пытается играть с ним лицом незаинтересованности. Опыта у него для таких тонких игр мало, или Рэйес просто привык к двойному дну. Нет, Скотт спрашивает его напрямую, потому что торговые дела — прямое взаимодействие аванпостов, прямой источник выживания для тех тысяч колонистов, которые ждут в «морозилке» нового дома. Ему это важно. Рэйес все равно осторожничает:

— Не так, как хотелось бы Слоан, но Танн хотя бы идет на контакт.

— До этого не шел?

— Конфиденциальная информация, — улыбается Рэйес.

— Ты намеренно избегаешь вопросов или просто издеваешься?

Его тон теряет всю серьезность так быстро, что Рэйес не успевает проследить за этим. Скотт смотрит с насмешкой и неподдельным интересом одновременно. Позади него — лед и снег. Рэйес отмечает схожесть оттенков: лед — глаза, снег — кожа, и не сразу находит взглядом само лицо Скотта.

— По настроению. — Да, Рэйес издевается, не скрывая.

У Скотта Райдера просто очень интересная реакция — он ведется и дразнится в ответ, смущается, потому что боится перегнуть, и теряет всю бдительность. За ним интересно наблюдать.

— Ладно, предлагаю компромисс. Сыграем. По одному вопросу на встречу. Я задаю странный вопрос, а ты странно отвечаешь.

— Честно или странно?

На самом деле разницы между «честно» и «странно» в жизни Рэйеса Видаля почти нет. Может, все из-за его способности немного приукрашивать факты, но «честно» всегда идет рука об руку со «странно». Это естественный порядок, хотя он и не помнит, когда в последний раз говорил что-то честно. Всегда был другой план, то самое второе дно.

Скотт хмурится, и Рэйес улыбается.

— Я шучу, Скотт. Смысл ясен, но мне нужна ответная услуга.

Двойное дно. Обличающе пищит омни с данными от Октанта.

— Ага. По рукам.

Жать руки они, конечно, не пытаются — холодно. Они наблюдают, как дрожащая Лисана забирается в ледорез и осторожно разворачивает его. На рельефные колеса липнет снег. Потом Рэйес замечает, что Блейк определенно будут мешать челноки, и идет навстречу.

— А вопрос? — спрашивает Скотт.

— Ты его уже задал. — Рэйес на ходу оборачивается. — Нет, в планировке не разбираюсь. Просто это было бы рационально для климата Воелда. Отвечаю на твой следующий вопрос: я был пилотом. Подумай хорошенько, что ты спросишь в следующий раз.

— Нечестный подход.

— Зато честный ответ.

Скотт внимательно на него смотрит, а потом улыбается. Сдается. Издалека Рэйес впервые замечает, что кожа у него не белая, а красная на щеках от холода, что плечи опускаются, когда между ними становится достаточно много расстояния. Виновата ли военная выучка, делающая из Скотта сначала солдата, а потом Скотта Райдера? Рэйес не знает и ему не важно. Скотт Райдер — только побочный неконтролируемый фактор, который при правильном поведении можно подстроить под себя. Только незачем.

Рэйес не разграничивает ненужность и свое собственное нежелание.

В блоке холодно. На полу — лужи, на ботинках — снег, на коже — холод. Рэйес забрал из челнока сумку с вещами, когда перегонял его, но разбирать ее не стал.

Это напоминало «Нексус»: маленькая холодная комната с одноместной кроватью, питание до этих отсеков доходило только при подъеме и отбое, а из вещей — скромный контейнер с одеждой и единственной фоторамкой. Когда начался бунт, собирать вещи было некогда: изгнанники оставили все на местах, и выходило, наверное, очень странно — людей нет, а квартиры обжиты. У Рэйеса осталась фоторамка на столе. Стоя в транспортном доке, когда счет шел на секунды, он так ни разу и не вспомнил ее — ни когда рванул с места, ни когда последним челноком покидал станцию. Потом стало понятно, что никакой ценности личные вещи не имеют, и Рэйес начал гораздо проще к ним относиться.

Меньше вещей — легче убежать. Меньше привычек — легче остаться в живых, а нет более сильной привычки, чем цепляться за место, в котором лежит твоя одежда или стены пахнут твоим запахом.

Сумка лежит на контейнере. Рэйес осторожно бросает ее на матрас, чтобы не мешалась, и берется за ящик. Автоматика на нем показывает вес в семь килограммов, а внутри что-то металлически гремит. Мышцы под кожей напрягаются, дрожат и также расслабляются, опуская контейнер на дно грузового вездехода.

За ним виднеются новые блоки, еще даже не покрывшиеся снегом. Двухэтажный жилой блок и еще один склад. Над полимерными окнами жилого блока техники проводят кабели ангарского генератора. Для них наконец появятся собственные ячейки. Блейк предложила и Рэйесу, но настаивать не стала, посоветовав командирским тоном перевести контейнеры на новый склад. Парадоксальная замашка Прийи Блейк, но она хотя бы перестала настороженно сверлить его взглядом.

Встряхнув руками, Рэйес возвращается внутрь блока. Под подошвой снег смешивается с водой. Рэйес с раздражением смотрит под ноги, пересчитывает оставшиеся контейнеры и еще раз встряхивает руками. От нагрузки он отвык — на Воелде все еще не приходилось стрелять и бегать. Калории тратятся исключительно на поддержку температуры организма. Кадара такого не позволяет: наглые «отверженные», наглые наемники, просто мудаки, обиженные жизнью и Слоан Келли. В таком случае, ему это даже полезно.

Усталость понемногу цепляется к ноющим рукам, и Рэйес присаживается на корточки рядом с матрасом. Датапад подсвечивается оранжевым экраном. Рэйес делает ставку на мелкую моторику — набирает название песни в поиске. Посредственная песня прерывается. Он вслушивается во вступление, даже начинает качать головой в такт, пока не слышит шаги по снегу.

Скотт Райдер натянуто улыбается. На нем теплая куртка Инициативы вместо брони, так что звука от соприкосновения его плеча со стеной блока нет.

— Скотт, — здоровается Рэйес. Он удивлен.

Скотт делает жест рукой, прося подождать, и настойчиво смотрит на матрас Рэйеса. Рэйес даже напрягается сначала, что оставил открытым какое-то окно на датападе, но быстро успокаивает себя, что ничего серьезнее переписки с Кимой у него не было, да и та о холодном климате Воелда. Пожав плечами, он снова берет в руки контейнер.

На входе Скотту приходится сдвинуться в сторону. Рэйес отмечает целую кучу интересных для себя вещей. Скотт выше его. Старательно избегает зрительного контакта. Держится исключительно снаружи и краснеет, когда приходится немного заступить за порог, чтобы выпустить Рэйеса с контейнером. Рэйеса такая реакция веселит, и он поздно прячет улыбку. У Скотта от неловкости краснеют даже кончики ушей.

— Это… Элвис Пресли? — спрашивает он. — «Can’t Help Falling in Love»?

— Именно.

— Ты не выглядишь как человек, слушающий Элвиса.

Рэйес опускает контейнер рядом с другими, выдыхает всей грудью теплый воздух и смотрит на Скотта. Сменить тему ему кажется единственно верным выбором.

— Ты тоже. Что-то случилось, что меня решил посетить сам Первопроходец?

— Ну… — Скотт давит ботинком комок снега. — Мы же играем в странную вопросно-ответную систему, и я не хочу пропустить ни дня.

— С чего такой интерес? — спрашивает Рэйес, напрягаясь. Если им заинтересован Первопроходец, ничего, кроме проблем, ему не сулит. По спине бежит дрожь.

— Хочу втереться к тебе в доверие, чтобы узнать страшные планы Слоан Келли.

Рэйес долго смотрит на него, пытаясь понять настоящий мотив. В последний раз так им интересовалась Зиа. Они провели вместе два месяца в качестве партнеров и две недели в качестве любовников. Она почему-то считала, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы претендовать на часть его выручки с контрабанды.

Скотту вряд ли нужны его незаконные свершения и пулю в плечо он ему вряд ли всадит. Но Кадара научила не доверять, не пускать в постель кого попало и всегда оставлять путь к отступлению, вот Рэйес и живет по ее заповедям. Мир-то везде одинаков. Просто где-то улицы с виду более гнилые, чем люди.

Скотт вздыхает и неопределенно взмахивает руками.

— Первопроходец хочет узнать, не нужна ли вам помощь, мистер Видаль, — объясняет механический голос.

— СЭМ…

Рэйес снова удивлен. Этот Скотт Райдер снова застает его врасплох своей непосредственностью. Он не выглядит наивным. Он точно помнит, с кем он говорит — держит плечи ровно, не прячет руки в карманы, — а Рэйеса так поражает смешение недоверия и простоты, что он не может перестать смотреть на него. Противоречащая себе же загадка.

Датапад в блоке переключается на другую песню Элвиса Пресли. Аванпост такой тихий, что слышно даже некоторые слова. Неловкость отражается в лице Скотта. Его глаза по-прежнему лед высоких температур. В этот раз Рэйес не дает всему остальному вернуться в лед.

— Если ты не спешишь никуда…

— Нет.

Получается странно: Рэйес Видаль и Первопроходец, таскающие вместе контейнеры. Колонисты не удивляются, а, значит, это нормальное явление, но Рэйеса все еще поражает некоторая абсурдность ситуации. Ему всегда представлялось, что Первопроходцы — исключительно занятые личности, создания бюрократически высшего порядка, а теперь один из них таскает из его блока ящики. И Рэйес даже не член полезного общества, которому помочь стоит, чтобы прямо влиять на перспективность аванпоста, а просто… связной Слоан Келли. От его присутствия тут не меняется ничего кроме формальных отчетов о потраченной энергии и запасов продовольствия. 

От работы становится жарко. Этого ощущения Рэйес не испытывал на Воелде с самого прибытия, и оно кажется ему странным. Он расстегивает куртку и медленно дышит через нос. Холодный воздух над кожей будто дрожит и плавится.

Скотт опускает последний контейнер в вездеход и спрыгивает на снег. У него растрепались волосы и покраснело лицо. Он тянется к предплечью, но сначала убирает волосы обратно на затылок. Рэйес повторяет за ним, окончательно превратив собственную прическу в ворох темных прядей, влажных у корней. Так легко заболеть. Он собирается зайти в блок, но на ступеньках останавливается, глядя внутрь.

— Так пусто.

— Больше места, — пожимает плечами Скотт.

— Я даже не знаю, для чего оно мне. — Заметив взгляд Скотта, он поясняет: — В моей ячейке на «Нексусе» места было еще меньше из-за мебели, так что… Понятия не имею.

Он отводит взгляд и облизывает губы, чтобы не начать улыбаться. По его реакции Рэйес догадывается, что у Первопроходца одна его каюта на «Буре» гораздо больше, чем весь блок Рэйеса на Воелде. Это не то чтобы имеет значение, но Рэйес испытывает острую гордость за свою небольшую коробку из прочных сплавов.

— Пойдем.

— Что?

Рэйес коротко улыбается, наблюдая замешательство Скотта.

— Остынешь и передохнешь.

— М-м… Все нормально.

— Мистер Видаль прав. После активных физических нагрузок твой организм подвергается риску на холоде. Советую подождать в тепле, — снова отзывается СЭМ из омни Скотта.

— Спасибо, СЭМ, — шире улыбается Рэйес.

— Вам тоже не следует долго находиться на холоде.

— Учту.

— Ну хватит, пожалуйста. — Скотт закатывает глаза, но поднимается в блок следом за Рэйесом.

Внутри он сразу включает генератор и даже снимает куртку, чтобы быстрее остыть. Ему еще отгонять вездеход к складу. Скинув куртку на шкафчик, он садится на матрас, запрокидывает голову и небрежно хлопает рукой рядом с собой. Скотт недолго колеблется — скоро Рэйес чувствует, как подминается под чужим весом матрас.

Датапад тихо играет «It’s Impossible»**. Также тихо рядом дышит Скотт.

Все еще абсурдно.

Рэйес подбирает датапад — отмечает, что между ним и Скоттом около полуметра — и выключает музыку. Она была хороша как фон. Сейчас — он не уверен.

— У тебя… необычный музыкальный вкус, — с усмешкой говорит Скотт. — Когда шла подготовка к Инициативе, все скачивали тысячи песен из экстранета по открытому доступу, чтобы не сойти с ума здесь. Хейс и Фишер, ребята из отряда моего отца, очень любили азарийские баллады, а Киркленд… Ему очень нравилась клубная музыка.

По паузе между словами Рэйес понимает, что с Кирклендом что-то случилось.

— Миллионы треков, и все новые. Странно слышать Элвиса теперь.

— «Музыка наших родителей»?

— Ага. Даже семьсот лет спустя.

Рэйес помнит период «музыкальной лихорадки», но сам в ней не участвовал. Ему казалось, что в Андромеде не будет времени на музыку. И вот он здесь, а у него на по-прежнему плейлист шестисотлетней давности. Он с трудом насчитывает в себе двести песен: сто из них — созданы до начала двадцать первого века, сорок наизусть знала его мать, двадцать наизусть знает он. В этом плане Рэйес старомоден, так что он задает вопросы, чтобы избегать ответов:

— Ты тоже скачивал?

Скотт трет все еще красный кончик носа и качает головой.

— Нет. Нам с сестрой было не до этого, хотя я скучаю по музыке. До того, как… Нам с сестрой было по семнадцать, и мы сбежали на концерт «Изгнания 10». Потом там всех накрыла СБЦ из-за продажи красного песка. Можешь себе представить детей Алека Райдера за решеткой в толпе фриков?

— Едва ли, — улыбается Рэйес.

— Когда выяснили наш возраст и фамилию, офицер… Вакариан вроде? Он нас вытащил и пригрозил, что если бы мы были совершеннолетние, то с нами бы так не возились, хотя мы понятия не имели ни о каком красном песке.

— И дай угадаю — ваш отец уже знал.

— Он так наорал на нас, что мы о музыке больше не думали.

Скотт улыбается, беззвучно смеется воспоминаниям. В нем нет грусти, а если и есть, то Рэйес ее просто не видит. Ему чужда ностальгия. Может, до Инициативы он знал это чувство, а сейчас — не помнит. Ему не о чем жалеть и нечего вспоминать с такой же улыбкой — все прошлое он оставил в двух миллионах световых лет отсюда.

— Даже сейчас? — спрашивает он.

Скотт просто пожимает плечами.

— Когда появляется свободное время, то может быть? Правда, сомневаюсь, что аудиолист СЭМа мне понравится. Без обид, СЭМ.

— Я не могу чувствовать, Первопроходец.

Рэйес смотрит на него, на Скотта Райдера в своем блоке. Под светлыми глазами — бледные синяки, на обветренных губах — затянувшаяся ранка. Должна ли тут прослеживаться связь тяжелой жизни Первопроходца, или Рэйес просто видит результаты вредных привычек, а все равно чувствует мимолетное щемящее в груди. Ничего не значащий порыв, на который он даже не успевает обратить внимание, чтобы задуматься как о чем-то существенном.

Просто у Скотта Райдера нет времени на музыку, а Рэйес Видаль слишком ценит настоящее искусство.

Он активирует омни и выбирает песню. Пальцы ноют от боли в холодных костяшках. Омни Скотта издает тихий звук. Нахмурившись, он тянется к предплечью.

— Нет, — останавливает его Рэйес. Не дотрагивается, но говорит. — Это напоминание о четырех свободных минутах в твоем графике. Не «Изгнание 10», конечно, но, может, тебе понравится.

— Это очень странно, Рэйес, но спасибо.

— Я — эквивалент странности, если ты забыл.

— В точку.

У Рэйеса начинают согреваться пальцы, которых он просто не чувствовал, а потому и не обращал внимание на их медленное движение, когда Скотт садится сгорбившись и через плечо смотрит на него. У него веселые глаза.

— Тут кое-кто обмолвился, что ты хорошо работаешь ртом… — Он краснеет, а Рэйес внезапно для себя усмехается. — Тебя за это Шеной зовут?

— Кто сказал?

— Турианец.

Рэйесу глубоко наплевать, какими оборотами о нем может отзываться Логус, но ему платить он точно какое-то время не будет. Сейчас должно быть наоборот: Скотту смешно, а ему — стыдно, но почему-то все снова получается крайне парадоксально.

— Ненавижу позывные, — с улыбкой морщится он. — Ангара придумали. Им показалось, что я красиво говорю для человека. Или говорю так много, что им приходилось сбивать цену за груз. Одно из двух.

— А ты настойчивый, да?

— Если есть способ заработать больше и сохранить пальцы, то любой наемник на Кадаре будет настойчивым.

Скотт медленно кивает.

— Значит, ты наемник.

— Верно.

— И ты работаешь на Слоан Келли?

В голосе появляется напряжение. Сам Скотт по-прежнему сидит неподвижно, только смотрит цепко своими не холодными глазами. «Нексус», видимо, успел рассказать ему плохую сказку о плохой Слоан Келли и превратить ее в главную проблему всей Инициативы, а Скотт ведется. Все, что связано со Слоан Келли, автоматически ставится под подозрение — а вдруг прячет гранатомет за спиной? Не то чтобы это не было правдой — среди «Отверженных» полно ублюдков. Но чем тогда лучше Шарлатан с «Коллективом», сражающиеся теми же методами, просто за справедливость?

Рэйес думает, что на Кадаре у Первопроходца еще будет шанс выстрелить ему в плечо, и мягко улыбается ему. С поправкой, что он, конечно, будет стрелять в ответ.

— Нет. Я не работаю ни на кого, Скотт. Я работаю на самого себя.

— Почему тогда связной ты, а не кто-то из ее пешек?

— Потому что я — Шена. — Скотт не понимает, и он поясняет: — Ей хотелось честности в переговорах, но с козырем в рукаве. Я посредник. Меня не интересуют дрязги Слоан и «Нексуса», но я могу говорить. И вот я здесь.

Тишина. Генератор стандартно разгоняет энергию по всем системам. Уже не слышно, как дышит Скотт, хотя он все еще близко. У него на лице — задумчивость. Красный пигмент растворяется в коже, оставляя только вполне естественный оттенок на щеках. Воелд и правда крадет с его кожи все цвета. Воелд слишком много забирает для планеты с красивым небом и холодной поверхностью. Взамен он дает глубинный синий лед и такие странные попытки согреться, потому что Рэйес не уверен, что при других обстоятельствах они со Скоттом обратили бы друг на друга внимание. Андромеда открывает уникальные возможности, все как в брошюрах.

— Шена значит, — тихо усмехается Скотт и поднимается.

— Без позывных. Пожалуйста.

— Почему?

— Когда я служил в летном подразделении Альянса, мой первый отряд придумал мне прозвище — Malet.

Скотт вздергивает брови.

— У меня был дикий маллет, — говорит Рэйес и смеется с быстрой смены эмоций на лице Скотта.

— Ты серьезно?

— Самые худшие годы моей жизни…

— Твою мать, Рэйес…

Он смотрит на Рэйеса удивленными и веселыми глазами одновременно, будто не может поверить, что ему сказали правду. Но Рэйес не врет. Он только надеется, что у «Нексуса» нет копии его личного дела со времен Альянса. При регистрации на участие в Инициативе фотографии меняли на актуальные, конечно, но из экстранета очень трудно удалить данные насовсем. Из баз военных и правительственных — еще тяжелее. И самое странное, что он даже никак не может объяснить выбор прически в свои не настолько уж и далекие двадцать лет. Хотя у каждого человека есть такие периоды из жизни, которые объяснить никак не получается. Это были просто двадцать лет и маллет.

— Тогда Рэйес?

— Да, так намного лучше. Уже уходишь?

Скотт от его смеха заметно теряется — смотрит себе под ноги, но не на него. Эта неожиданная неуверенность кажется Рэйесу забавной: вот Скотт Райдер сияет убежденностью в своих намерениях, а вот он ищет взглядом предмет, за который сможет зацепиться, чтобы собраться с мыслями. В этот раз им становится пол.

— Черт, мы сюда снега натащили…

— Ерунда.

— Точно? — Скотт неуверенно смотрит на него.

— Конечно. Это же просто снег, — Рэйес вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть пол, — точнее, уже вода.

Скотт кивает ему, натянуто улыбается и осторожно отходит к люку.

— До скорого?

— Да, до скорого. Спасибо за помощь, Скотт Райдер. Снова.

Под ногами тихо хлюпает вода. Снега они и правда притащили основательно много. Скотт уходит быстро, чтобы не выпускать тепло. Холодный воздух все равно доходит до Рэйеса, и он замерзает. Перепад температур сказывается на уставшем организме — хочется спать. Рэйес редко позволяет себе дневной сон. Рэйес в принципе редко позволяет себе сон. На Кадаре и за шесть часов может произойти очередной налоговый переворот или перестрелка, и Рэйесу нельзя пропустить ничего из этого.

Он ставит себе «тихий» режим на час на омни и ложится на подушки. Пакет неприятно скрипит под ухом. Он так и не отнес подушку обратно на склад. Рэйес долго смотрит на блестящий вакуумный пакет и, поддаваясь мимолетному щемящему, вскрывает его. Пакет — на мокрый пол, подушка — под голову. На самом деле, она ничем не отличается от той, на которой он спал до этого, а все равно ощущается более мягкой.

Терве Уни начинает приобретать форму. У него появляются посадочные площадки, медотсек и лаборатория. Вместе с ней прибыла и научная группа под руководством Райана Фумуеко. Людей в аванпосте прибавилось, а визуально Рэйес никого найти не может. Только ангара стоит у офиса Блейк. «Ишарай» блестит белизной корпуса, рассекаемого яркой зеленой полоской. Рэйес заранее вытаскивает руки из карманов. Ангара, тот самый, что встречал его вместе с Блейк, коротко кивает.

— Ты не первый, кто так показывает свою безоружность.

— Я с Кадары.

— Грязное место после нападения кеттов, — морщится он. — И еще более грязное после вас.

— Но ты почему-то здесь и следишь за безопасностью Блейк.

Ангара в Терве Уни появляются чаще. Их прилетает пятеро на челноке с закругленными краями. Для них есть отдельная площадка, помеченная красными маячками для всех остальных кораблей. Они привозят с собой генераторы и мелкую технику, дают советы местным механикам и стараются привыкнуть к новым обитателям Воелда. Не то чтобы у них не получается, но ходят они напряженные, и непонятно даже, чего они опасаются больше: людей или кеттов. Схема очевидна: они притираются к аванпосту, чтобы однажды остаться здесь. Если не навсегда, то надолго. Еще один добрый жест Течикса.

Ангара долго смотрит на него красивыми синими глазами.

— Потому что моему народу нужно то, что есть у вашего, как и наоборот. И, — он поднимает глаза к бледному небу — его затянули серые тучи, сквозь которые все равно видно кольца, — мне нравится Прийя. Она заботится о своем народе, не проливая кровь моего.

— На Кадаре Слоан этим похвастаться не может, — соглашается Рэйес, шевелит мерзнущими пальцами и внимательно смотрит на него.

Он кажется ему преданным своему народу. Не без недоверчивости к другим, но и не с радикальными взглядами Роекаар. Он готов дать чужакам из Млечного Пути шанс. Если этот шанс будет значить выгоду не только им, но и ангара. 

— Как тебя зовут?

— Ливра.

— Мое имя Рэйес.

Ангара снова долго изучает его взглядом, будто ищет подвох, но наконец кивает уже в уважительном жесте. За несколько месяцев плотного сотрудничества с ангара Рэйес выучил, что это элементарная ангарская вежливость и настоящего уважения в таком жесте обычно нет. Скуттом не называют, и на том достаточно.

— Буду знать.

Рэйес отмечает осторожность Ливры, после чего заходит в блок. Тепло приятно обвивается вокруг ладоней будто чужие руки. Воелд все больше убеждает его в полезности таких вещей как перчатки с утеплителем, а не просто перчатки, чтобы защитить кожу от серы кадарской воды или не оставлять отпечатки. Хотя будто бы на Кадаре занимались отслеживанием по отпечаткам.

В офисе Блейк шумно. Люк открыт. Косяк подпирает плечом Кросс, и возмущенный шум научной группы слышно во всем блоке. Ученые уже одеты в термостойкие ОЗК, разве что без шлемов, и стоят рядом с покрасневшим Райаном полукругом. Блейк — по другую сторону стола. А между ними — скан-карта Воелда с красными кругами-отметками.

Кросс, всполошившись, протягивает ему руку.

— Давно они тут? — Рэйес пожимает протянутую руку.

— Почти сорок минут, — отвечает ему ученая со светлыми волосами, сверившись с омни. Она стоит в стороне от коллег, рядом с Кроссом, и он ласково берет ее за руку. На ее лице появляется улыбка.

— Элла, это Рэйес Видаль. Я рассказывал тебе в письме.

— Вы геолог?

— Да, наша группа отвечает за геологическую разведку для поиска областей наиболее чистого льда. Надеюсь, что после добычи он попадет и на Кадару. Ведь чистой воды там очень не хватает… Если эти двое решат, куда отправляться в первую очередь. — Она смотрит на Блейк и Райана.

Райан указывает рукой в их сторону.

— Видишь, Блейк? Они готовы, но ты тянешь время своим упрямством!

— И давно выполнение своих обязанностей считается упрямством, Фумуеко? — Блейк опирается рукой на стол. Между ее бровей появляется морщинка. — Я не могу отпускать вас не территорию наших союзников без их согласия и ведома Первопроходца. Есть четкие данные разведки — запад, так что не надо продолжать нарушать субординацию!

— Это все ради науки!

— Вот и дергай по этому поводу Танна или Эддисон, а не меня! Моя задача — сохранить жизни тех, кто находится в аванпосте, а не добиваться научных достижений.

В голосе звучат стальные нотки, каким обучаются военные на своей карьерной лестнице. От такого тона все вокруг по рефлексу должны расправить плечи. У многих из Инициативы военное прошлое и распознать их можно по въевшуюся привычку вставать по стойке «смирно» при командире.

— Капитан Блейк во всей красе, — шепчет Кросс с легкой улыбкой.

Райан краснеет от возмущения до самой лысой макушки, но Блейк смотрит так строго, что он сдается, бурчит геологической группе о готовности и выходит из офиса. Потеющие в ОЗК ученые идут следом. Элла улыбается Рэйесу на прощание. У Кросса от ее улыбки взгляд светлеет. А Рэйес почему-то чувствует себя последним мудаком на две известные ему галактики.

Блейк тяжело вздыхает и на короткое время зажимает переносицу пальцами, после чего закрывает карту планеты. Красные круги-пометки исчезают вместе с голубой поверхностью. Она наконец смотрит на посетителя. Рэйес замечает в ее лице усталость.

— Видаль. Я, конечно, догадывалась о настойчивости ученых, но чтобы с ними появились такие проблемы на вторые сутки их пребывания…

— Но ты понимаешь, что без них не обойтись.

— «Нексус» хочет наладить производство как можно скорее, а у нас ни персонала, ни аванпоста толком нет. Приходится разбираться с такими проблемами прямо на месте. — Она активирует омни и демонстрирует четыре изображения. — Теперь, вот, сказали флаг придумать…

Рэйес пожимает плечами.

— Предложи колонистам выбрать. Это их дом.

— Так и собиралась. Ты что-то хотел?

— Заглянуть в почту. Возможно, Слоан прислала новые инструкции.

Кивнув, она отходит от стола. Сразу кажется, что так офис пустеет: в нем по-прежнему мало мебели и постельное белье на сидениях. Аванпост растет, но Блейк все еще живет в собственном офисе: ее кружка единственным предметом стоит на стеллаже, фоторамки в контейнере на полу... Она пытается поддерживать офисный порядок, но ее вещи в упорядоченном беспорядке пристроены по углам.

Терминал загорается оранжевым экраном. На почте Рэйеса всего одно письмо. Он сверяется с омни — Октант готов к запуску — и открывает файл. Шпионская программа выглядит как обычный текстовый документ, но слова — набор вирусных систем. Рэйес отсчитывает четыре этапа установки и говорит совершенно обыденным тоном:

— Мне третий понравился.

— Что?

— Флаг.

Тихо пищит чужой омни — Блейк смотрит на концепт.

— Неплохой. Хотя я ни пыжака не понимаю в этом. Каким должен быть флаг?

— Простым. Отражать суть аванпоста.

— Мы ледорубы, а такое ощущение, что солдаты, — не весело усмехается она.

Программа заканчивает загрузку кодов. Рэйес вводит команду на обход первой шифровки.

— Это из-за Райана? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — с раздражением отвечает Блейк. — Фумуеко просто ученый, который не понимает опасности этой планеты. Я четко дала понять в отчете, что дисциплина — один из немногих способов выживания на Воелде. Но это же ученые!

Рэйес смотрит на нее через плечо, ожидая продолжения.

— Эйрохи. Лисана проверяла окрестности и наткнулась на логово. И теперь я собираю тяжелую артиллерию в виде команды Первопроходца и ангара, потому что соседствовать с эйрохами небезопасно. Достало уже… Неловко перед Первопроходцем.

— Набор в отряд открыт?

— Да, трое моих записались. Тоже хочешь?

Программа обходит вторую шифровку.

У Рэйеса развязаны руки. Они все еще удачно не замечают друг друга с охранниками, но он наблюдает их присутствие рядом. Оно почти не ощущаемое, непосредственное, выбеленное Логусом или Тэроном до случайности настолько хорошо, что Рэйес им не верит. Они следят за ним издалека. Значит, Слоан боится утечки информации. Значит, Рэйесу за любую неосторожность могут прострелить голову. Ему будет вдвойне приятнее испортить им отчет.

— Почему нет? Буду приносить пользу аванпосту.

Он не миротворец. Он не выполняет работу бесплатно, если она не окупается. Быть добрым и быть азартным — разные вещи, и Рэйес определенно не добрый человек.

— Не создай мне еще больше проблем, Видаль, — вздыхает Блейк, не желая спорить. В ее глазах появляется уважение. — Не хочется иметь дело с Танном по причине твоих сломанных конечностей.

— Все будет в порядке, Блейк, — улыбается Рэйес и снова возвращается к терминалу.

На его омни появляется уведомление от Октанта: доступ получен. Остается только сбор информации. Программа считывает данные за секунды, пересылает их Октанту, а Октант пересылает их Шарлатану, потому что все — каждая пешка вроде Рэйеса Видаля и таких мелких действий — играет свою роль в одном большом плане. Единственная правда в том, что здесь и пешка, и король — один человек. Рэйес удаляет письмо, потому что давно взял за правило не оставлять улик, и благодарит Блейк за возможность воспользоваться терминалом.

— Пожалуйста, но я тебя предупредила: никаких переломов и серьезных травм. Я отвечаю за тебя, как и за каждого в аванпосте, ясно?

Она говорит это так просто и строго, что Рэйес чувствует себя совсем немного растерянным. Прийя Блейк — солдат, человек действия, а не слова, хотя и в рядах Альянса полно болтающих командиров; она не станет отказываться от ответственности, даже если присутствие изгнанника и контрабандиста ей не нравится. Она боится не Эддисон и волокиты Танна — она боится не сохранить всех в целости. 

Рэйес мимолетно вспоминает человека, навсегда отпечатавшегося в той фоторамке — она тоже хотела сберечь всех. Обычно это не вызывает никаких противоречивых натуре Рэйеса ощущений, и сейчас тоже, кроме короткого, теплого шевеления под ребрами.

— Первопроходец проводит технику безопасности в столовой, — добавляет Блейк и распускает волнистые волосы, чтобы завязать их в более удобную прическу.

— Есть, мэм.

Холод колет кожу на щеках и под подбородком и жжет горло. Перед глазами встает красный монохром от белых оттенков вокруг. Рэйес терпит боль в глубине глаз, выдыхает белый пар, кивая Ливре на входе, и идет в сторону столовой.

Там не пахнет ничем. Столы пустуют, хотя здесь всегда можно найти кого-то из колонистов, греющихся с горячими напитками протеиновой абсорбции в руках. Сейчас столы заняты только ближе к зоне выдачи: ангара, колонисты и команда Первопроходца.

Перед ними стоит Скотт, показывает физиологическое строение эйроха через омни, активно жестикулируя вокруг изображения другой рукой. Когда Рэйес тихо садится за один из столов, ближе к нему, Скотт делает паузу, и он подмигивает ему, подбадривая.

Сидящая на столе азари резко оборачивается назад. Глаза перечерчены черной полоской. Рядом — Накмор Драк — его Рэйес узнает по специфичной обделке брони — тоже поворачивает свой массивный корпус и щурит глаза.

— Вы такие тактичные, — замечает турианка, но тоже поворачивается. Ветра Никс. В команде Первопроходца все более неординарные личности. У Скотта Райдера просто талант собирать своего рода фриков вокруг себя — Рэйес собрал достаточно информации о его команде, чтобы сделать такой вывод.

— Ребята, я вас больше никуда с собой не возьму… — вздыхает Скотт.

— Ладно-ладно. — Азари закатывает глаза и отворачивается. Рэйес успевает заметить улыбку на ее лице.

Пелессарию Б’Сэйл найти было трудно. Тут Рэйес отдает ее навыкам прятаться должное. Никаких сведений о ней в официальных списках нет вовсе, а капсула с именем и должностью — есть. Только после двух наложений и мозгового штурма он понял, что такой должности нет в принципе — азари придумала ее сама, чтобы затесаться в младший командный состав. «Нексус» либо не заметил проблемы, либо не обратил внимания. Хотя когда там было обращать внимание — лишь бы под ноги бунтующей толпы не попасть.

Скотт продолжает объяснение. Он быстро пробегается по физиологии эйрохов специально для Рэйеса, отмечая наиболее уязвимые места — живот и шею. Потом переходит к тактике: указывает на огромные лапы эйроха, на панцирь, детально разбирая все возможные атаки.

— Не пытайтесь атаковать его выстрелами в голову, если он идет на вас. Держите дистанцию. В крайнем случае, пытайтесь уползти. Эйрохи неповоротливы и так у вас еще будет шанс избежать захвата. Валейи и Нриига будут прикрывать вас с возвышенностей.

— Будет лучше, если ближнего боя удастся избежать, — замечает ангара, осматривая колонистов. — Целиться в уязвимые места труднее, когда эйрох занят потрошением кого-то.

Колонисты заметно нервничают. Пелессария, кусая губы, с жалостью смотрит на них. А Скотт, несмотря на замечание, остается спокойным.

— Валейи, не груби! — упрекает ее другой ангара. — Мы здесь, чтобы помочь, а не запугивать.

— Это предупреждение.

— Поэтому ближний бой под запретом, — добавляет Скотт, не растерявшись. — Если среди вас есть биотики, используйте атакующие способности дальнего боя. И не пытайтесь поднять или отшвырнуть эйроха — бессмысленно.

— Про патроны не сказал, — гаркает Драк и протягивает ему обойму с зажигательными патронами.

— Да… Мы раздадим вам обоймы с зажигательными патронами, потому что огонь лучше всего пробивает панцирь эйроха. Не жалейте их.

— Выстрелов понадобится много, — замечает Валейи.

— Цель большая — не промажут. — Ветра выразительно смотрит на нее, насколько это возможно для турианки.

Рэйесу становится понятна схема действий: они изматывают, снайперы-ангара добивают. В отряде достаточно человек, чтобы окружить крупного противника, но эйрохов там точно не двое, а больше, и как они будут их выманивать, Рэйес не особо представляет.

Скотт и Ветра раздают колонистам оружие. Только один из них военный — он примеривается к пистолету и, не упрямясь просьбе Пелессарии, разбирает его на столе. Азари вздергивает брови, впечатлившись его скоростью.

Оставшейся паре колонистов, работающих с обслуживанием транспорта, Драк пытается показать, как вставлять обойму. У него не получается, и он раздраженно ругается на «мелкую игрушку для саларианского младенца». Ветра называет его стариком, забирает пистолет и терпеливо объясняет напуганной паре, куда, как и что.

На столе перед Рэйесом появляется пистолет, а Скотт садится напротив.

— Хорошо держишься, — отмечает он, делая вид, что никакого пистолета перед ним нет. — Уже учил так кого-то?

— Колонистов на Арктуре. Через ретранслятор далеко не всегда проходили корабли Совета или Альянса, и мы решили избавить людей от постоянных проблем с безопасностью.

— Охрана ретранслятора?

Рэйес делает вид, что не знает его досье. Скотт ему верит.

— Из-за репутации отца дальше пробиться не получалось. — Он пожимает плечами и двигает пистолет.

— Так это проверка?

— Как видишь.

— Я умею обращаться с оружием, Скотт.

— Подростки на Арктуре говорили мне также, а потом я смотрел, как они полчаса пытаются собрать пистолет обратно.

— Тяжело, наверное, было учить тех, кто на пару лет младше тебя. — Рэйес берет пистолет, осматривает.

Стандартный пистолет класса «Хищник». Такими вооружают солдат Альянса и младших офицеров СБЦ. Низкая скорострельность, средняя пробивная способность. На Кадаре их модифицируют кеттскими бронебойными модулями и продают в два раза дороже его оригинальной стоимости во Млечном Пути. Чтобы быть успешным торговцем на Кадаре, нужно быть находчивым торговцем.

Скотт следит за его руками и без звука называет деталь, которая будет следующей, чтобы проконтролировать самого себя. Рэйес смотрит на него бегло дважды и один — пристально, когда заканчивает.

У Скотта длинные ресницы. Синяки под глазами из-за них кажутся темнее. И кожа не белой, а серой, с вкраплениями естественного красного пигмента на щеках. Игра освещения выделяет линии его скул и переносицы — скопированные линии Алека Райдера, и затеняет все остальные, материнские. Они накладываются друг на друга так, что их и отличить друг от друга трудно. Мимолетное расслоение на двух людей, которых Рэйес не знает, но которые так похожи на Скотта Райдера. На это уходит меньше секунды, и вот уже Скотт смотрит на него озорными глазами. Скотт, а не его родители.

— А обратно?

— Это недоверие в твоем голосе? — смеется Рэйес, но не возражает. Это техника безопасности, и Скотт просто выполняет свою работу, даже если обучение колонистов стрелять из пистолета в огромных эйрохов не прописано в уставе Первопроходца.

За сборкой он не замечает, как на стол позади садится Пелессария, поставив локти на коленки.

— Пиби, это же стол.

— А это столовая, но ты почему-то устраиваешь из нее тир, — парирует Пиби. — Тем более, отсюда лучше видно.

Скотт насторожился от ее присутствия. Вряд ли он опасается каких-то действий с ее стороны. Скорее ее чрезмерной болтливости. Или всего вместе. Рэйесу не нравится ее присутствие за спиной — еще одна правка кадарской жизни, вошедшая в привычку.

— Что видно? — усмехается Рэйес, чтобы не подавать виду.

— Ну. — Пиби вытягивает шею. — Старик ворчит, как обычно. Ветра делает всю работу за него… Кажется, объясняет, как вставлять обойму. И, — она улыбается, — что Райдер совершенно тобой очарован.

— Пиби…

У Скотта краснеет лицо. Освещение выдает его покрасневшую кожу и беглый взгляд. Понять, на кого он пытается не смотреть, у Рэйеса не получается — азари подсаживается к нему, улыбаясь.

— Слушай, не знаю, что ты сделал, но…

— Все, что мы сделали, разобрали пистолет.

— Ох, Райдер, брось. Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда разбираешь оружие.

Абсурдно, а Рэйес не может удержаться от мягкой улыбки.

— Хватит, пожалуйста.

— Как скажешь. — Пиби поднимается и указывает на Рэйеса пальцем. — Но я очень жду этой вылазки, чтобы посмотреть на тебя и на то, как вы наразбирали пистолет.

Скотт закрывает глаза рукой, медленно выдыхает через нос. Напряженные плечи под белым блеском брони держат ровную осанку. В Скотте на самом деле мало искривленных линий — все прямые, образующие острые углы, но он сам не кажется колючим и чрезмерно геометрически правильным. Парадоксальная мягкость в сочетании с остротой внешнего облика.

— Прости, — вздыхает он. — Она слишком… импульсивна.

Рэйес смеется, наблюдая, как Скотт смущается еще больше, незамысловато ругается сквозь зубы и пытается зацепиться взглядом за что-то конкретнее чужого веселья. Но Рэйес никогда не умел находить выход в таких ситуациях — он их создавал, чаще специально, под собственные нужды, а теперь... 

— Расслабься.

— Ты уделал меня, — сдается Скотт и, прочистив горло, кладет на стол обоймы с зажигательными патронами.

— Я не подросток.

— Да… Пожалуй, в этом все дело.

В его голосе — задумчивость. Она совсем не подходит его пристальному взгляду.

Ветра удовлетворительно кивает женщине и помогает ей держать пистолет в руках правильно. Заметив, Скотт поднимается, чтобы перейти к следующей части обучения, но не уходит — хочет что-то сказать.

— Та песня, ну, «Born to Touch Your Feelings»… Она мне понравилась. Только она вовсе не четыре минуты, Рэйес.

— «Наверстай упущенное: слушай песню и радуйся»**, — улыбается он.

— Ты еще и цитируешь ее?

— Немного.

— Чем дольше я тебя знаю, тем больше удивляюсь. В хорошем смысле, — спешно добавляет он, и Рэйес грустно улыбается ему.

Пока все идет удивительно спокойно, но он еще успеет разочароваться настолько, что захочет прострелить Рэйесу череп, потому что они играют тривиальные роли героя и злодея в мире двух цветов, где ничего не разбивается на оттенки серого, так что разбираться в них физически и образно никто не будет. И Рэйес не будет его за это винить. Ему просто все равно, пока Скотт Райдер остается Скоттом Райдером, а не Первопроходцем.

Ему проще убедить себя в простом, одностороннем выводе, чем подумать о нем как о чем-то существенном.

У них уходит еще час на тренировку на комьях снега и разбор тактики. Перед отъездом из аванпоста Кросс пытается всучить каждому облегченную броню, чтобы защитить грудную клетку, и он даже не брал расписки за это. Рэйес всегда делает ставку на скорость — в этом его паскудная удача, — так что от нагрудника он вежливо отказывается.

Драк одобряюще кивает.

— Мне нравится человеческая самоуверенность — всегда говорите, что справитесь голыми руками, а потом лежите с сотрясением вашего крошечного мозга и парой сломанных ребер.

Перезаряжающая «Циклон» Ветра долго смотрит на него. Драк, не растерявшись от непонимающих взглядов, с трудом пожимает плечами:

— Не все такие счастливчики, конечно, но ты явно знаешь, как тебе будет лучше.

— Можно сказать и так.

— Ха, вот и посмотрим на твое везение.

— Лишь бы от нас везение не ушло, — хмыкает Ветра, закрепляет обойму в винтовке и забирается в вездеход. — Я поведу.

— Турианцы на холоде все равно что молотильщик в воде, — понимающе усмехается Драк.

— Я все слышу, старик.

Пиби, сжавшись от холода, вытягивает шею и спешно перебирается к вездеходу.

— Если Ветра за рулем, то я с вами. Прости, Райдер.

— Нет! — Драк отстраняет ее рукой. — Все поделено. Места нет.

Азари ворчит что-то под нос, но сдается, возвращаясь к своему вездеходу. Женщина, Хадижа, робко забирается следом за Ветрой. Ей не комфортно без Марка, так что она старается держаться ближе к турианке, которая удивительно мягко для ее практичного и хладнокровного характера подбадривает ее, пока вездеход медленно отъезжает со стоянки. За ним — второй вездеход, с Первопроходцем за рулем и остальной командой.

У крутого склона связь между шатающимися машинами оживает:

— Ветра, как дела? — спрашивает Скотт бодрым голосом.

Ветра бегло смотрит на вцепившуюся в ремни безопасности Хадижу и расслабленного Рэйеса.

— Выглядят хорошо. Им повезло куда больше, чем твоим пассажирам.

— Я уверена, что вам хватило бы места и для одной милой и адекватной азари, — возникает Пиби, перебивая раздраженный вздох Скотта. — Вы лишили меня возможности пообщаться с очень интересным человеком.

Рэйес улыбается. Он не думает о том, что было в столовой, конкретно — это бессмысленный пафос «одной милой и адекватной азари», но это все еще забавляет его ровно настолько, чтобы улыбнуться.

— Пиби, я специально так разделил всех, чтобы ты не лезла к нему!

— Так это было специально?!

— Всем было понятно с самого начала, малыш, — ворчит Драк со своего места. — Странно, что тебя доходит последней. Мозги отмерзли?

Ветра вздыхает в двух тональностях.

— Не надо этих усталых вздохов! — продолжает Пиби. Ее голос становится заговорческим. — Хочешь узнать, как наша бравая гордость Инициативы в-…

Кто отключает связь, Рэйес так и не понимает, но голос азари исчезает из эфира так же резко, как и дергается забирающийся на склон вездеход. Ремни больно врезаются в плечи, и Рэйес резко выдыхает от неожиданности. Драк крякает, покачнувшись в сидении. Дальше вездеход ползет относительно медленно, перебирая толстый наст и сыпучий снег рельефными колесами. Они взбираются в гору.

В эфире больше никто не появляется. Драк и Ветра тоже молчат. Напряжение в салоне не растет, но Рэйес ощущает долю решимости от них. Эйрохи не самые страшные враги, с какими можно столкнуться. Если знать их повадки, то можно убить одну особь и в одиночку, но Воелд отличился и здесь: четыре эйроха по данным разведки Лисаны. Так что концентрация перед боем — он наверняка не будет очень уж простым — не помешает.

Через минут десять Ветра медленно сбавляет скорость. Второй вездеход обгоняет их на метров пять и тоже замирает. Из него на снег спрыгивают ангара со снайперскими винтовками наперевес. Нриига показывает сжатую ладонь, после чего ангара, потушив все маячки, взбираются на скалу и исчезают за острыми валунами.

— Снайперов высадили. До координат шестьдесят три метра, — сообщает по репродуктору Скотт.

— Валейи, держи связь, — отзывается Ветра. — Выдвигаемся по сигналу.

— Есть.

Хадижа сжимает ладони в кулаки и медленно выдыхает теплый воздух салона. Она и Марк — как раз из тех инженеров, что никогда не держали оружие в руках. И здесь они только потому, что искренне хотят помочь аванпосту. Похвально и глупо. 

Когда Валейи отзывается через репродуктор своим местоположением и визуальным контактом с противником, вездеходы синхронно двигаются вперед, проходят метров сорок и снова замирают, на тот раз на совсем. Они по очереди покидают теплую машину, вздрагивая от перепада температур. Рэйес отмечает, что здесь, на возвышенности, гораздо прохладнее, чем внизу, и отмечает тихое, многочисленное рычание за скалистой стеной ущелья.

Впереди — четыре фигуры отряда Скотта, прижимаются к холодному, черному камню. Скотт в белой броне совсем теряется на фоне снега. Он идет первым как раз поэтому. Или потому, что он Первопроходец. Но факт остается фактом: он всегда ведет за собой остальных.

Ветра тоже подводит отряд к скале. Рэйес достает пистолет, снимает с предохранителя, проверяет обоймы в открытом кармане и зубами снимает одну перчатку, чтобы сократить время перезарядки до минимума. Кожу жжет зеленый холод воздуха и металла.

— Ветра… — шепчет сзади Хадижа.

— Драк. — Турианка кивает на женщину, и они ловко меняются местами — Драк в начало отряда, а Ветра к бледной, как снег, Хадиже, чтобы успокоить.

— Ветра, все в порядке? — тихо шипит рация голосом Скотта.

— Да, все нормально. Мы готовы.

— Валейи?

Ангара долго не отвечает, и Рэйес начинает чувствовать себя не комфортно от молчания в эфире.

— По-прежнему четверо, — наконец отвечает она, растягивая гласные в соответствии с хаварлским диалектом. — Бросаю гранату.

Рэйес успевает отсчитать шесть ударов собственного сердца, а потом внутри него отдается глухая вибрация. Рев эйрохов эхом разносится по склону, затем — приближающийся грохот. От звука дрожат скалы и лед. Кажется, что вот-вот начнется лавина, смяв вездеходы и сломав хрупкие кости.

— Пошли! — командует Скотт. Рэйес не успевает понять, услышал он это по рации или через колебания воздуха, — он бежит.

Отряды выбегают из-за укрытий и вытягиваются в линию перед небольшим ущельем, отрезая эйрохам путь. Их трое, огромных, синих монстров, разъяренных взрывом светошумовой гранаты, и они несутся прямо на отряды, свирепо рыча.

— Ближнего!

Выстрелы звучат хаотичной дробью. У Рэйеса уходит меньше секунды на нужную стойку с упором в ноги. Отдача у «Хищника» не сильная и целиться в уязвимые места не особо трудно. Эйрох открывает живот, когда переставляет свои огромные лапы. Рэйес вычисляет эту заминку и стреляет, стреляет, стреляет, с отдающимся в затылке ощущением удовлетворения от вида разрывающихся огнем пуль. Эйрох замедляется, дергается, рычит и падает на снег, орошенный зеленоватой кровью. Громкий выстрел режет слух, а пуля — поднимающуюся голову зверя, точно под подбородком. Эйрох роняет голову на снег, точно больше не собираясь подниматься.

Выстрелы находят свою следующую цель. Эйрох оказывается быстрее и упрямее, даже несмотря на горящие в толстой шкуре заряды — вздымая снег лапами, он несется прямо на Драка, явно собираясь своей полумертвой тушей пробить оборону.

— В стороны! — рявкает кроган и, закончив стрелять, отталкивает Рона в сторону, потом и сам бросается следом.

Рэйес, сгруппировавшись, перекатывается на снегу. Зверь лиловым вихрем шипов, огня и рычания проносится мимо и падает замертво в снег.

— Скуттовы звезды! — ругается по рации Валейи. — Здесь Древний!

Скотт тоже ругается, но более звучно.

Третий эйрох подбирается совсем близко. Оглушенный Марк отчаянно скребет руками по снегу, пытаясь дотянуться до пистолета. Пиби, переливаясь синим светом биотики, отталкивает зверя цепочкой коротких биотических взрывов. Он скользит лапами по снегу едва ли на метр, а потом, зло зарычав, бьет передними лапами о землю, сметая весь отряд с ног. Удар отдается даже в груди и стучит между зубов.

— Нриига! — вскрикивает Ветра. Она колеблется всего секунду между упавшим «Циклоном» и с трудом поднимающейся Хадижей и бросается к женщине. — Прикрой!

Рэйес находит коленями опору в земле и стреляет в бронированный естественной кожей бок эйроха, пока не кончается обойма. Он торопливо достает следующую. Поддаваться панике нельзя, а Марк так испуганно дышит перед подбирающимся к нему монстром, что Рэйес чувствует всю важность каждой секунды. 

Шею эйроха пронзает выстрел. Он ревет и дергается, но не падает на землю. Марк, подобравшись, оббегает эйроха, но натыкается на бегущего на него другого, серого и массивного.

— Марк!

Хадижа вырывается из рук Ветры и бежит к нему.

— Стой!

Она бросается к Марку, сжимает его руки и тянет в сторону, но перед бледным, окаменевшим от старости эйрохом замирает от ужаса. До него остается всего несколько метров, несколько секунд до мощного удара огромными лапами с острыми шипами. От такого удара все кости сломаются пополам.

Очень часто говорят про ощущение замедленного времени, но для Рэйеса все происходит быстро, причем так, что он успевает уловить суть происходящего и испытать иррациональную вспышку страха.

Скотт Райдер бросается без оружия под лапы эйроха. На ладони вспыхивает фиолетовая вспышка. Она разрастается за секунды на переливающуюся поверхность, укрывая и его, и колонистов мощным щитом биотики. Чудовищный удар обрушивается на хрупкую с вида поверхность, поглотившую и силу, и звук. Скотт, кажется, даже вскрикивает от натуги. Недоуменный древний эйрох отшатывается от собственной силы. В его тело тут же впиваются маленькие огненные вспышки, а в открытый живот — два снайперских выстрела.

Обычный эйрох, который все никак не мог решить, умирать ему или еще побороться, освирепел на глазах: рывком развернувшись, он бросается на Скотта, разевая пасть с огромными клыками для убийственной атаки. У Рэйеса дергается рука — он всаживает в зверя всю последнюю обойму. Скотт едва успевает увернуться, чтобы не попасть под массивную тушу.

Рядом валится последний, древний эйрох, с отчетливой дырой в шее со сквозным отверстием.

Ущелье замолкает. Четыре огромных трупа, уже разлагающихся в силу своего метаболизма, медленно таят на потревоженном снегу. Марк и Хадижа на дрожащих ногах поднимаются, осматриваются.

Нриига озвучивает стандартный вопрос:

— Все живы? Первопроходец?

— Да, — рассеянно отвечает Скотт, одергивает себя, смотрит на каждого члена отряда и отвечает более уверенно: — Да. Мы целы. Отличная работа.

— Хвала небесам. Сейчас к вам спустимся.

Все приходят в себя. Ветра, вцепившаяся в «Циклон», настороженно опускает его. Пиби наконец трет ушибленную после падения коленку, а Драк победно наступает на тушу ближайшего эйроха, втаптывая быстро гниющую плоть в снег. Для него это, видимо, своеобразный ритуал. Заплаканная Хадижа — когда только успела? — обнимает не менее напуганного Марка. И Скотт Райдер среди всего этого.

Рэйес засматривается на него. Вот он проводит мокрой рукой по мокрым волосам, вот он смотрит на обнимающуюся пару колонистов, вот он поднимается со снега, хмурясь, вот он смотрит на него, на Рэйеса, своими светлыми глазами, и хмурое выражение, знакомое по лицу Алека Райдера, разглаживается в удивление, а затем и в улыбку. Рэйес обнаруживает себя все еще стоящим на коленях в снегу и впервые замечает, как холод щиплет кожу на левой половине лица, которой он приземлился в снег. Он поднимается и глубоко дышит холодным воздухом. Скотт делает к нему несколько тяжелых шагов.

— Это было… круто. — Он улыбается, и его льдистые глаза смотрят с парадоксальной теплотой. — С меня выпивка.

— Я это запомню.

Скотт щурится. В лице — озорство и благодарность.

— Не знал, что ты биотик, — признается Рэйес.

Этого он действительно не знал. Такое в личных делах не упускается, но он либо не посчитал нужным это запоминать, либо Инициатива по каким-то таинственным причинам решила все скрыть. 

— И сколько раз это спасало мне жизнь…

Рэйес понимающе кивает.

С уступа спускаются ангара, спорящие, кто внес больше вклада в уничтожение эйрохов. Винтовки за их спинами задраны дулами кверху. Их красивые глаза сияют в свете переливающегося неба.

— Оттуда очень красивый вид, — прерывается Нриига, кивая на уступ. — Советую посмотреть, если теперь все спокойно.

— О, прекрасные панорамы! — Пиби вскакивает, несмотря на больную ногу, и первой шагает по следам ангара к их снайперской позиции.

Ветра смотрит на Скотта.

— У нас есть выбор?

— Не думаю, — вздыхает он и тоже поднимается. — Марк, Рон, поднимайтесь. Посмотрите на дом с высоты… эм… С высоты.

Никто не смотрит на него удивленно. Никто не пытается его поправить. Для них Воелд теперь — дом, то самое короткое простое слово, а значащее так много; и это так же естественно, как и смена времени суток под зеленым покрывалом полярного сияния — они и сейчас лентами переливаются высоко в бледном небе. Коэффициент постоянности.

Уступы над ущельем совсем узкие и только на стыке сходятся вместе, образуя устойчивую площадку. Впереди — непропорционально ровная поверхность Воелда, отливающая зеленой голубизной. В долине, почти под ногами, тусклыми огоньками выдает себя аванпост. Рэйес долго всматривается в него, различая маленькие фигурки людей, прямоугольники вездеходов, серые квадраты блоков. С вершины аванпост кажется совсем маленьким — он теряется среди снежных холмов и льдистых скал.

Над долиной, рядом с вышкой связи, мелькает темное пятно. Оно тут же теряется, и Рэйес вполне бы подумал, что это простой мираж. Подумал бы, если бы не появилось смутное ощущение беспокойства.

— Это прекрасно, — тихо говорит Пиби.

— Да, — вздыхает Скотт, зачарованно глядя на панораму холодной планеты.

— Очень красиво, а теперь я пойду в вездеход, — сообщает Ветра.

— В тебе нет чувства прекрасного!

— Зато есть благоразумие.

Пиби ворчит что-то под нос, но идет за турианкой к машинам. Драк, обсуждающий с Роном и ангара битву с эйрохами, грузной фигурой тоже движется обратно. На уступе остаются только Марк и Хадижа: он шепчет ей что-то на ухо, вытирая слезы с ее щек. Скотт деликатно отходит в сторону, собираясь вернуться к вездеходам, но рядом с Рэйесом останавливается.

— Все нормально? — Прослеживает его взгляд и заметно настораживается.

— Да, — отвечает Рэйес, бегло смотрит на его бледное лицо и прячет замерзшие руки в карманах. — Показалось.

К холоду привыкнуть легко: многослойность одежды входит в привычку, а тепло СЖО исчисляется в минутах. Так что когда челнок Инициативы скользит в рыжих облаках Кадары, у Рэйеса появляется острое чувство недоверия к местной духоте. Он ожидает лживого, колючего холода за оцинкованными стенами, но воздух на поверхности действительно теплый, всесторонний и пахнет сначала сыростью, а потом серой. Вот она, старая-добрая Кадара с ее серными испарениями, которые так режут горло, будто впервые. Рэйес с непривычки прочищает горло, оставляет куртку в челноке и выходит на ячеистую посадочную площадку.

Его встречает Южный Крест: стоит на лестнице, облокотившись на перила, улыбается.

— С возвращением. — На ее красивом лице появляется недоумение. — Это чей?

— «Нексуса», — морщится Рэйес. — Слоан навязала мне своих шпионов. Пришлось ломать свой челнок, чтобы они думали, что я все еще на Воелде.

— Шарлатан как обычно.

— Я тебя услышал, — хмыкает он, проходя мимо управляющей, и спускается на нижние этажи блока, надежно спрятанного среди пористого камня пещеры. — Последние новости?

— Октант тебе не сказал? — Южный Крест идет за ним. По интонациям в ее голосе Рэйес понимает, что она хмурится. — Слоан подняла плату за безопасность на сотню до восьмого уровня. Охранный пост на седьмом разнесли кроганы. Всех перебили. У каждого по уху отрезали.

— «Мясники»? Как приятно знать, что кто-то еще ненавидит «Отверженных».

— Ненавидели, — поправляет его женщина. — Слоан добралась до них. Устроила публичную казнь. Говорят, кто-то плюнул этой сволочи в лицо перед смертью.

Рэйес трет глаза рукой. Слоан, как обычно, не отличается сообразительностью. «Мясники» были хорошим отвлекающим фактором: с их присутствием Слоан далеко не всегда сразу кидалась на «Коллектив». Но это не великая потеря для порта. Кроганы-убийцы репутации пришельцам из Млечного Пути точно не делали.

— Что с Накамото?

На ящиках с гранатами сидит Орел. Он привычно разгадывает диагональные саларианские кроссворды на датападе, положив протезированную ногу на органическую. В последний раз, когда они с Рэйесом виделись, он решал детские кроссворды второго уровня сложности, любезно присланные Октантом с пометкой, что дети на Сур’Кеш решают такие в возрасте трех лет. Орел принял это, как вызов, и теперь мучил кроссворд третьего уровня. 

— Стой, подожди, — просит его Орел, вытянув руку с поднятым указательным пальцем. От датапада он не отвлекается, читая вопрос. — Слово: пятая «д», девятая «э». Защита электронных носителей… Не могу слово вспомнить.

— Брандмауэр? — предполагает Рэйес.

— Да, оно, спасибо.

— Смотри, чтобы Октант не узнал, что тебе помогают, — улыбается Южный Крест.

— Я знал слово. Просто забыл, как оно звучит. — Орел пожимает плечами и осматривается, имея в виду Кадару, а, может, и всю Андромеду. — Здесь брандмауэров не особо много.

Рэйес кивает ему и, обогнув ящики, спускается на первый этаж блока, привычно пригибая голову от выпирающего куска скалы. Южный Крест идет с ним рядом, долго молчит, будто обдумывая то, что хочет сказать, и кривится, когда Рэйес бегло смотрит на нее:

— Мы оставляем ему запасы медикаментов, как ты и просил, но…

— Но?

— Поставщика порвали адхи.

Рэйес останавливается на лестнице и долго смотрит на широкую пещеру с относительной высоты. Везде стоят ящики, пахнет порохом и серой и редкие бойцы, лучшие наемники, тенями снуют в сырых, темных коридорах; а еще Южный Крест привычно сообщает ему о мелких делах. Рэйес скучал по ощущению занятости: носиться с заказами и группировкой ему куда привычнее, чем тянущее, неконтролируемое ожидание на холодной планете.

— Вы похоронили его? — спрашивает Рэйес.

— Да.

— Хорошо. Найдите склад медикаментов и дайте Накамото все, что нужно.

Южный Крест кивает.

— Кима здесь?

— Внизу.

После она спускается на каменное дно пещеры, исчезая за камнями. Судя по ее кашлю и ругательствам, она встретилась с Золотой Рыбой и ее отвратительным табаком из местных трав. Из глубины пещеры эхо смеется голосом Рыси. Никакой военной дисциплины, и так на самом деле лучше.

Если говорить о «Коллективе» в общих чертах, то у него никогда не было единого штаба. «Коллектив» был повсюду: рассеян отрядами наемников по ночлежкам пустоши, внедрен в максимально приближенные к Слоан ветви торговли, единицами расставлен на каждой улице Порт-Кадары. «Коллектив» был везде и нигде одновременно. В этом было его огромное преимущество, потому что у Слоан были кеттские зенитки, но куда бить, она не знала, так что и уничтожить одним ударом соперничающую группировку не могла. Здесь, в пещере, был штаб Рэйеса Видаля, нежели Шарлатана, и постоянные восемь человек, которые знают одну большую тайну. 

Рэйес заходит внутрь блока. Здесь прохладнее и темнее — Южный Крест умело экономит энергию днем. Кима сидит за столом. Перед ней мерцает голубая сфера голокарты. Вид у нее встревоженный. Когда он заходит, она пристально смотрит на него глазами цвета Семи сестер.

— И я рад тебя видеть, — улыбается Рэйес.

— Ты в хорошем настроении, — замечает Кима и щурит красивые глаза. — Никто тебе еще не рассказал.

— Что еще может испортить мне настроение помимо ссылки на Воелд?

Ангара улыбается, и что-то в улыбке кажется Рэйесу смутно знакомым — такое же хитрое выражение. У кого он только это видел?

— В последний наш диалог ты не показался мне печальным.

— Напомни, о чем мы говорили.

Рэйес делает вид, что не помнит. Кима ему не верит, конечно. Она его не читает, но знает достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что он почти дословно помнит сообщения двухдневной давности. В основном, на тему воплощенного человеческого благородия, Скотта Райдера, исключительно именуемого Рэйесом по своему громкому званию. Он упоминает о нем вскользь, а Киме этого достаточно, чтобы прийти к каким-то своим выводам и отправлять странного содержания вопросы. Она хотя бы не задает их вслух.

— Иногда из тебя ужасный лжец, Рэйес. Я ангара, и я чувствую больше, чем ты. И я чувствую, что ты лжешь. — Она добавляет фразу на шелеше, которую Рэйес с трудом понимает. Точнее, не понимает вовсе. Прямым переводом она не имеет смысла. — Это старая поговорка среди народа Хаварла. Она означает, что сердце говорит больше слов, и это очень похоже на тебя.

— Тогда странно, что ангара прозвали меня Шеной.

— Ты говоришь много, но неправду. — Взгляд Кимы становится печальным, и Рэйес чувствует себя некомфортно, будто он врет ей одним своим существованием.

— Я не могу доверять всем, чтобы всегда говорить правду.

Ангара долго смотрит в его лицо, пытаясь увидеть хоть какую-то смену эмоций на настоящие. Во взгляде — неясная грусть. В лице — серьезность. Наконец она кивает.

— Верно.

— Ты встревожена, — замечает он, отчаянно пытаясь сменить тему.

Ангарская духовность поражает своим охватом, но человеку недоступна большая ее часть в силу своей физиологии, и избегать подобных разговоров — единственно верная тактика, чтобы не уйти в глубочайшую депрессию после изложения фактов от чувствительных ангара.

— На пустошах видели разведчиков Роекаар, — мрачно отвечает Кима.

— Кого они выслеживали? — хмурится Рэйес.

— Никого. Это и тревожит меня. Акксул не тратит энергию просто так. Он преследует на Кадаре неизвестную мне цель, и я боюсь, что это может быть твой народ и те, кто пришли с вами.

Роекаар — это определенные трудности. Рэйесу понятны их мотивы, но не понятны цели. Он не может с уверенностью объяснить действия Роекаар, которые противоречат друг другу: они хотят защитить свой народ от чужаков, но убивают всех. С ними не договориться и их не использовать ни одной группировке Кадары. Даже Сопротивление легко поддается манипуляции, хотя Эфра уверен, что все наоборот, но с Роекаар Рэйес так и не выработал линии поведения.

— Они остались здесь?

— Нет. Обошли пустоши на километр и улетели. — Кима хмурится. — Их появление не принесет добрых вестей.

— Они исследуют местность, — понимает Рэйес. — Им нужно место для штаба. Значит, они еще вернутся.

— Я соберу больше информации. У тебя еще есть время найти верное решение. Ты не подводил меня и мой народ с самого появления, и я доверюсь тебе снова.

Он с благодарностью кивает ей.

У Рэйеса Видаля всего двое друзей — Киан и Кима. Киана даже лучше отнести к друзьям по интересам, конкретнее — к интересам, связанным с бутылкой. В остальное время они не особо терпят друг друга. При всей паскудной натуре Рэйеса Кима была ему дорога не только как союзник и инструмент, но и как подруга. Ему трудно объяснить привязанность между ними — ангара чувствуют куда дальше и больше, чем способно человеческое восприятие, и он просто видит факт этой привязанности, но не чувствует ее так глубоко, как Кима.

Ангара складывает четырехпалые руки вместе.

— Слоан знает, что ты вернулся?

— Нет. И это ключевой пункт твоих следующий действий. — Рэйес упирается руками в спинку стула, глубоко вдыхает сырой воздух, подводя весь разговор к цели своего возвращения. — Никто на Кадаре не знает о сделке Слоан. Она идет на поводу у народа, но думает, что своими требованиями контролирует «Нексус». Когда все узнают о ее намерениях, у нее не будет выбора — ей придется соглашаться на условия «Нексуса», чтобы избежать бунта.

— А если она не станет?

— Я все устрою так, что ей придется, но мне нужна твоя помощь.

Кима долго молчит, обдумывая ситуацию. Она не глупа — она понимает, что будет дальше, ведь Шарлатан ничего не делает просто так.

— Я создам слух, но будь осторожен с этим. Твой план продуман, и я знаю каждое его действие, но я не хочу, чтобы в конце все превратилось в бойню. Ни для кого.

— Я обещал, что все будет в порядке, — напоминает Рэйес, мягко улыбаясь ей, но Киму это совсем не ободряет.

— Ты не можешь обещать то, что нельзя контролировать, — отвечает она, вздыхает и решительно поднимается. — Я готова приступать, но лучше тебе покинуть Кадару. Нельзя, чтобы Слоан знала о твоем присутствии.

— Сначала нужно кое-куда зайти.

— Киан — скуттовый человек, Рэйес, — укоризненно говорит Кима ему в спину.

— Так ведь я тоже.

— С этим спорить не буду.

До трущоб он добирается вместе с Рысью. Она лихо ведет вездеход по камням и ямам пустошей, объезжая контрольные точки «Отверженных» и наемников, так что через сорок минут, почувствовав под ногами землю, Рэйес едва не дает самому себе обещание никогда больше не покидать вертикального положения относительно планеты.

Рысь выглядывает из машины, сверкая белозубой улыбкой и отражением кадарского солнца в темных очках. Синяя кожа слабо переливается под лучами солнца. 

— Передай этой скотине Дагеру привет от меня. Пожалуйста.

— У вас какие-то личные счеты? Имей в виду: он мне голову разобьет бутылкой. 

— У нас все нормально, но он все равно скотина, — пожимает плечами Рысь и исчезает в темном салоне вездехода. Машина страшно взрыкивает кеттским двигателем и, шатаясь на ухабистой почве, набирает скорость в сторону самых бедных районов трущоб, куда не добирается взгляд Слоан.

У Слоан Келли на самом деле много куда взгляд не падает: она думает, что сделала Порт-Кадару неприступным поставив пропускные пункты на каждом углу, но ангара жили здесь до нее, и у них остались те ходы на нижних уровнях, о которых знают только те, кто живет на нижних уровнях. Это «Отверженные» строят иерархию в соответствии с уровнями порта, а «Коллектив» берет все, что предлагают. И Рэйес — не исключительный фактор. В крайнем случае, он не настолько брезглив, чтобы побояться за собственную прическу в сыром коридоре с низкими сводами.

Оказавшись в трущобах, он осматривается. Обычно здесь всегда творится какой-то хаос: кто-то кого-то убивает, кто-то кого-то грабит, кто-то просто пьян. Но тихо и довольно пусто. Рэйес сверяется с омни — еще рано.

«Тартар» закрыт формально и открыт физически. Неоново красное помещение клуба тоже пустует. Только Киан вскидывается на звук открываемой двери. У него в руках — обломки стола, и Рэйес с улыбкой вздергивает брови:

— Веселая ночь?

— Длинная, — ворчит Киан, бросает обломки на пол и устало трет лицо руками. — Какими судьбами тебя занесло в мой вообще-то еще закрытый клуб?

— Жажда и просьба одной твоей знакомой — ее зовут Рысь, если помнишь, — передать тебе, скотине, привет.

Рэйес по-хозяйски ищет в баре бутылку чего-то крепкого. Чего-то, очень похожего на виски. Не то чтобы на Воелде он особо страдает отсутствием бутылки, но если есть возможность немного расслабиться в не особо плохой компании и тепле, то чего он будет ее упускать? И ему это убеждение совсем не кажется первым звонком алкоголизма.

Киан не то вздыхает, не то усмехается, и понять, что у них с Рысью в отношениях действительно «нормально», у Рэйеса не получается. Хотя будто бы ему было до этого дело.

— Она стоит три с половиной тысячи, — предупреждает Киан, когда он оценивающе смотрит на бутылку с простой этикеткой из Млечного Пути. — Но если ты поможешь починить это дерьмо, то хрен с тобой — отдам бесплатно.

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда рад помочь друзьям.

— Какой же ты лицемер, Видаль.

Помогать особо не с чем: драка турианцев превратила стол в кучу хлама. И ведь так даже не скажешь, что дрались турианцы. Кроганы или целая толпа людей. Рэйес ругает себя за стереотипы — в Андромеде все идет под откос — и через омни склеивает две части ножки стола. Киан прикручивает ее обратно, потом трижды осматривает восстановленную мебель и, удовлетворительно кивнув, садится на жесткий диван. Рэйес протягивает ему бутылку.

— Давно ты делишься? — настороженно спрашивает бармен, но бутылку принимает.

— Ты слишком плохого обо мне мнения.

Он тоже садится на диван, убирает волосы на затылок. Ему вспоминается Скотт: в его волосах — снег, на его руке — снег, а он все равно зачесывает их назад, совсем не беспокоясь о влаге. Воспоминание мимолетное, и он не успевает мысленно к нему прицепиться. Рэйес вообще многое упускает в своих мыслях в последнее время.

Киан морщится, протирает горлышко бутылки и с усмешкой смотрит на него:

— И имею на это полное право. Сброд вроде тебя собирается здесь каждую ночь: планирует убийства, громит мой чертов клуб…

— И они, конечно же, помогают тебе потом восстановить его.

Рэйес тянется за бутылкой, но бармен презрительно морщится, снова делает глоток и только тогда отдает виски довольно улыбающемуся контрабандисту.

— Не помогают, — соглашается Киан, развалившись на диване. — Это просто стечение обстоятельств.

— Стечение обстоятельств, что именно я зашел в «Тартар», на Кадаре, в двух миллионах световых лет от нашей галактики, и именно в тот момент, когда Киан Дагер сетовал на жизнь из-за сломанного стола? Это математическая вероятность, Киан, и она ничтожно мала. Все гораздо проще: я добрый человек, который решил тебе помочь.

— За бутылку?

— Это бонус, — улыбается Рэйес.

В его руках наконец оказывается бутылка. Он протирает горлышко и делает большой глоток. Виски жжет горло неожиданно резко, что даже слезятся глаза. Вот что делает трехнедельная изоляция с человеком, крайне устойчивым к алкоголю. И это все еще не его выбор.

Они молчат, только периодически передавая друг другу бутылку. Киан задумчиво смотрит куда-то в пол, катая между пальцами канадскую монету. Только когда он случайно роняет ее, он устало вздыхает, прослеживает ее кривую дугу и говорит спокойным тоном:

— Я видел Кордье.

Рэйес снова трет лицо.

— Она спрашивала про тебя, — продолжает Киан. — Перед тем, как уйти с саларианцем из «Отверженных».

— «Отверженных»? — Он напрягается. — Мне казалось, она с «Коллективом».

— Мне тоже, но что-то она воду мутит. О ней мало слышно в последнее время.

— Не ее стиль.

— Ага. — Киан переводит на него взгляд с гадкой ухмылкой. — Ты что-то спокойно реагируешь. В прошлый раз ты стакан разбил, когда она ушла с турианцем. Нашел кого-то?

— Стакан я разбил, потому что кое-кто отрубил мой терминал, чтобы сообщить самую неважную новость за всю мою жизнь, — выразительно говорит Рэйес. — И не нашел, нет.

Это явная провокация. Есть у барменов такой талант — задавать вопросы так, чтобы замечать сомнения, и спрашивать уже более прямо. Это неотъемлемая часть профессии, и Киан в своем деле хорош. Рэйес задумывается над собственным ответом ровно настолько, чтобы он заметил эту заминку.

— Уверен?

— Да…

— А если хорошо подумать?

— Если хорошо подумать, то я скажу: «Отъебись», — мягко улыбается Рэйес. 

— Без проблем, — легко сдается Киан. — Ты знаешь, кому поплакаться в жилетку на тему твоих мерзких похождений.

О ком он может говорить? У Рэйеса не было каких-то необычных знакомств в последнее время, которые шли бы настолько неконтролируемо, что он решил бы написать об этом Киану Дагеру. Более того — он так никогда не делал и не сделает. Киан Дагер может предложить ему хоть семь… Хотя, нет, семь это достаточно, но пять бутылок хорошего виски, и Рэйес все равно не расскажет ему.

Он снова вспоминает Скотта Райдера. Глаза — лед, кожа — снег. Острота линий с мягкими углами. Сопряжение тепла и холода на одном лице. Воспоминание мимолетное и почти что — почти что! — кажется Рэйесу случайным. Или он просто достаточно пьян, чтобы упускать в этом образе что-то важное, что могло бы дать Киану окончательный ответ.

Рядом с ним вздыхает Киан. Потом сползает на диване, упирается коленками в починенный стол и лениво закидывает на него ногу. Мебель жалобно заскрипела и с грохотом развалилась на те составляющие, в которые ее превратили турианцы. Киан медленно поворачивается к прячущему за бутылкой улыбку Рэйесу.

— С тебя три с половиной тысячи.


End file.
